The Challange
by OptimusGirl379
Summary: Finally thought of a plot, yeah! Oriana Flub's daughter attends the racing academy. Her identity is only known to Speed and X. Will other's find out her identity? For more adventures of SRTNG please read and be pleasantly surprised! All reviews welcome.
1. Chapter 1

Introductions

For those of you who had been following me, you may have noticed that I haven't written anything in iCarly recently. That's because I've recently gotten into Speed Racer: The Next Generation. I don't know why, but I am just really hooked on this cartoon!

**Anyway, there's really no plot to this story (as of yet). I'm just basically writing things as I go along and using the 100 words challenge as ideas in hope that I'll have a finished product at the end;).**

**I do not own SRTNG…that belongs to Nickelodeon and NickToons Network. **

**Enjoy! **

It was after class and Speed never wanted to go back to his dorm so badly in the entire time that he's been at the Academy like he wanted to now. He didn't know why, but class just seemed extremely stressful…mainly because Professor Winn always seemed to pair Annalise, X and Speed up together during driving demonstrations. Although Speed did have to agree that the three of them were the best drivers in the class, but did Professor Winn always have to pair them up? Speed thought to himself as he dragged back to his dorm.

And due to the fact that he was in such a funk after class, as he passed by the entrance of the school, he didn't even hear the sound of an extremely hopped up Camaro pull up to the front of the school. Really, he wasn't even aware that everyone had stopped walking to watch this Camaro as it screamed down the front drive way and slipped into a parallel parking space that was just outside the front door and right in front of Speed.

Amazed at the driving this driver had done as they pulled into the space like that, Speed finally stopped and watched like everyone else to see who would step out of this car. And as the door swung open, a black pair of stilettos stepped out of the driver seat and Speed's mouth nearly hit the sidewalk, as did every other guy that watched the girl get out of her Camaro. But to his surprise, he was the only guy that she made eye contact with as she shut the door. Embarrassed that he looked back at her, she could feel her cheeks grow slightly warm…but she decided to approach him anyway.

"Hi." She replied as she nervously stood there in front of him as she gripped onto her left arm so that he couldn't see her hands shake.

"Hi, are you new here?" Speed questioned.

"Yeah…this is the Racing Academy…isn't it?" She questioned as she was curious as to why everyone was starring at her…as if she didn't already know.

"Yeah. My name is Speed…."

"No way, as in Speed Racer?" She questioned.

"Yeah. Come on, I'll show you around." He replied as he offered for her to take hold of his arm as he turned towards the school.

"Thanks." She replied as she willingly grabbed a hold of his arm and walked around the campus as he gave her an escorted tour before he brought her to Spritle's office.

"Ah, Speed…what brings you to my office?" Spritle questioned as he wasn't in his office for the fact that he was in trouble, which was why he was in his office most of the time.

"This is Madison…Madison…" Speed started to reply before he slowly cut himself off as he didn't know her last name so he couldn't properly introduce her to Spritle.

But to Speed, Spritle looked as if he knew who Speed was talking about considering he thumbed through the papers on his desk after Speed had mentioned her name.

"Ah yes…Madison Parker. We've been expecting you. Come on in." Spritle replied as he motioned for her to step into his office.

"I'll wait in the hallway." Speed told her as he slipped into the hallway and closed the door behind him only to find Lucy and Connor starring at him as to why he looked so far off into space.

"What?" Speed finally questioned, as he couldn't take the two of them starring at him any longer.

"Who was she?" Lucy found herself defensively asking Speed because the big rally was tonight and she wanted to ask him and she wanted nothing to get in the way of that. So she couldn't help but to feel slightly jealous as Speed escorted the new blonde bombshell around campus.

"I…I honestly don't know. I was on my way to the dorm after class and she pulled up to the school in a ridiculously sick Camaro!" Speed replied as his eyes started to glaze over as he began to daydream.

"So…you just started escorting her around even though you have no idea who she is just because she has a sick ride?" Lucy questioned with one eyebrow raised.

"Huh, yeah…I guess. Something like that." Speed replied as he heard the sound of Spritle's office door open.

"Thank you Mr. Racer." Speed overheard Madison say to Spritle as she walked out of his office and closed the door behind her.

"Oh, hey Speed." She replied as she met up with him.

"Hey…I want you to meet my two best friend's Lucy and Connor…"

"Hi, nice to meet you guys…I'm Madison." She replied as she stuck her hand out for both of them to shake.

"Well, I better get unpacking. It was nice to meet you guys." Madison replied as she started to walk away before Speed stopped her in her tracks.

"Hey…not to sound weird or pushy or anything, but if you need anything here's my cell and my dorm number. You never know." Speed replied as he could feel his cheeks grow warm as he was nervous as to what Madison thought of him giving her his number.

She took the sheet of paper in her hand and proceeded to look at it for the longest time. She just figured that she was in shock that a guy actually gave her his number and it didn't appear to be a joke…it looked like he was actually serious about giving her his number, which meant a great deal to Madison.

"Thanks Speed…well, I better go." She replied as she really didn't know what else to say as even she was unsure that she should give him her number in return.

However, Speed didn't seem to mind that whatsoever as he just said his good byes while they parted ways.


	2. Chapter 2

2. Love

Through out the many trips back and forth between her Camaro and her dorm, Madison kept on seeing flyers posted through out the school. Until now, she never really had a chance to see what they were for. And since this was her last load and she only had one bag to carry, she decided to stop and see what these flyers were all about.

'Racing Academy's summer rally tonight at seven-thirty.' Was what the entire flyer said in great big, easy to read letters. And around the flyer was various racing symbols and even a cartoon drawing of the driver X's car on the bottom. She knew it was X's car because through out all of the research that she had done on the Racing Academy, she came across X a lot. She also found out that he was the son of Speed Racer and that he was the best driver in his class.

But even though the flyer said 'summer rally,' on it…what did that mean? Was it a race, a dance or something else? Considering that Madison was new to the Academy, she figured she'd drop by Speed's dorm to find out what this rally was all about.

And after she dropped the last bag off at her dorm, she made her way across campus to Speed's. And with a knock at the door, Speed was surprised to see Madison standing there in front of him.

"Hey Madison…what's up?" Speed questioned as he leaned against the doorframe.

"What's this big 'rally,' going on tonight? Does it have anything to do with classes?" She questioned as Speed let out a small giggle while Madison looked at him with one eyebrow raised as to why he giggled.

"No, it doesn't. The 'rally,' is our annual dance. We have one every summer and winter." Speed answered as Madison sort of fell quiet.

"Oh, are you going?" She questioned.

"I wasn't planning on it…"

"Oh, well…I wished I would have known about it earlier. But…would you wanna go with me anyway? I don't feel like unpacking my stuff and I, I thought it would give us a chance to hang out." Madison some how managed to get out.

Not knowing what to say, Speed looked around but thought…what else was he going to do tonight? There was really nothing to do on the Mach 6 and for once he actually had a night free. And he said he wasn't planning on going when a girl like Madison asked him? What was he an idiot? He couldn't help but to think to himself.

"Yeah, I'd love to go. I'll swing by about seven?"

Did he just say yes? Was Madison hearing things? Did Speed actually agree to go to the rally with her? She heard him right, she knew she did…she just never thought in a million years that a guy like Speed would actually agree to go out on a date with her.

"Oh, yeah…I'll see you then." Madison replied as she snapped out of her disbelief state of mind and proceeded to write down her dorm and cell number.

"See ya tonight." Speed said as he took the piece of paper in his hand and waved bye to Madison as she made her way out the door and into the hallway.

"Oh my God, I am so sorry!" Madison replied as she turned the corner and bumped into someone as she was in too much of a trance as she thought about the rally.

But she quickly snapped out of it as she realized the person who she bumped into was X.

It wasn't before long when her chin hit the floor as she just stood there because she couldn't believe that she was standing there in front of X Racer. The son of Speed Racer, and needless to say that he was extremely gorgeous in person.

"It's okay…really. I'm X." He replied as he introduced himself.

"Are you new here? I don't remember seeing you here before?" X added.

"Yeah, I am…I'm Madison, Madison Parker…"

"X…Come on!" Madison heard a whiny, high pitch, bratty girly voice call after him.

"Whoops, gotta go. You know how girlfriends are. Anyway, nice meeting you!" X called out after her as Annalise dragged him by the wrist down the hallway.

"You too." Madison said softly as X was too far down the hallway to hear her anyway.

'Wow…is he ever so hot! I bet he gets all the girls here at the academy.' Madison thought to herself as she brought herself to start walking back to her dorm like she was in the middle of doing before she bumped into X.

XXX

It was about seven o'clock as Madison finished fluffing her hair for the last time before Speed arrived. She hoped he would arrive soon because she wasn't sure if what she had on was okay for the rally. And just as if he was on que, there was a knock at the door and Madison let him in.

"Hey, I'm glad you're here. Is this okay for the rally tonight?" Madison questioned as she turned around to show Speed what she had on.

Of course what she had on was perfect. But Speed couldn't stop starring at her long enough to answer her considering he was too busy checking her out. Like the dark, faded, washed out skinny jeans, her Kelly green tank top and her high-healed sandals didn't have anything to do with that. But before she caught him checking her out, he figured he ought to say something.

"Yeah, it's perfect. This rally isn't formal or anything like that…it's just a dance. The winter rally is formal." Speed informed her.

"Ah…hey, guess who I bumped into this afternoon in the hallway?" Madison excitingly questioned as she shut the door to her dorm as they left.

"Who…"

"X! I just turned the corner after leaving your dorm and literally bumped into X!" Madison squealed, as she was so unaware that X was really Speed's older brother.

As they continued to walk to the building where the gym was located, Speed silently giggled to himself as he contemplated on rather he wanted to tell her that X was really his brother. But in the end, he decided that he should tell her, considering that she was new and all. And besides, Speed sort of liked her…he really didn't want X taking her away from him or for that matter, he didn't want Madison falling for X. But he could already tell that she had something for X.

"Um, yeah…X is my older brother." Speed finally decided to explain to Madison.

And now, he kind of wish he hadn't had told her because he could see the excitement in her face.

"Shut up…really? Get out of here!" Madison replied as she playfully shoved Speed on the arm.

"Seriously, I just recently found out that X was my older brother and that Speed Racer is my father…that I've never met." Speed softly replied as he looked away from Madison because that was still a touchy subject with him. Even still, he was still trying to grasp the fact that X was even his brother.

Madison could tell that Speed was beginning to feel uncomfortable as she noticed how he kept on roaming his eyes elsewhere and that he didn't say much after he explained X. And after noticing how Speed reacted, she wanted to say something, but didn't really know what to say because she didn't want to make Speed feel even more uncomfortable.

"Hey…I'm sorry I brought up X…I didn't know." Madison apologized.

"That's alright…hey Connor, hey Lucy." Speed replied as they ran into the two of them as they approached the long line that led into the gym.

"Still no date Connor?" Speed replied as he noticed his best friend didn't have a date, even though he was determined to find one before they even posted flyers for the rally.

"I wouldn't say that…" Connor replied as he took off down the hall to somewhere unknown. But as he came back, Speed got weirded out as he noticed he brought back ChimChim dressed up like a girl. He could feel his face grow warm with embarrassment as he noticed Madison caught onto the fact that Connor's date didn't look normal.

"Isn't that a…" Madison asked as she leaned in closer to Speed as she didn't know just exactly what to say.

"Yeah, see Connor wanted a real monkey but he's allergic to them…so, he built one. Don't worry, you'll get used to Connor." Speed replied as Madison nodded her head in agreement.

XXX

Time seemed to pass by rather quickly as Madison hung out with Speed, Connor and Lucy. The rally was nearly half over and she couldn't believe how much fun she was having. In a way, she almost didn't want this night to end.

And to make matters worse, she seemed to have caught Speed in such a way that he seemed to be hotter than X. Wait, Speed was hotter than X? She had to have caught him in the right light because she's had a thing for X way before she came to the Academy. She couldn't have been in love with the two Racer brother's…could she?

She had just met Speed this morning and X just a little while ago. But she just couldn't help it…there was just something about Speed that she just loved. And she always believed in that saying where it's love at first sight…well, maybe for once in her life she wanted to believe that was true.


	3. Chapter 3

3. Light

"Speed…you coming?" Lucy called out to him as Conner and her were heading to the ice cream social after the rally.

"Na, I'll catch up with you guys later. There's something else I wanna do." Speed replied as he looked over at Madison with a smile on his face.

Madison looked back at him even though she was unsure of what Speed had in mind. But in a way, she kind of didn't care. She just flat out wanted to hang out with him.

'Was that bad?' Madison asked herself as she followed Speed out of the building. She didn't know, but the only thing that she did know was that she knew she was falling for Speed. Even though she had only known him for a day, she couldn't get around it no matter what she did. She didn't know why and she didn't know how that was even possible…but she knew she was falling for Speed. However, she didn't want to analyze it anymore because she just wanted to enjoy what was left of the night.

"Where are we going?" Madison finally decided to ask as she noticed that Speed had led her outside near the garages.

"Huh…oh, no where I guess. I just didn't feel like going to that ice cream social. I just sort of wanted to hang out with you." Speed replied as he opened the door to his garage.

But embarrassed as he was after he said that, he was more shocked than anything when he turned on the lights to the garage to only find her Camaro parked next to the Mach 6.

"Are we sharing garage spaces…"

"Oh, yeah. I forgot to tell you that Head Master Spritle told me to park my car next to yours. I don't think there was anymore garage spaces left." She explained as Speed proceeded to lean against the fender of her car with his arms folded against his chest.

"That's cool…I guess you can park here…that is, if your car is good enough to park here." Speed cockingly teased Madison as Madison caught onto the fact that Speed was challenging her.

"Are you saying that my car isn't good enough?" Madison asked as she walked in front of Speed. She stood there with one hand on her hip as she just waited for Speed to say something.

"Well, you could park here…that is, if your car is good enough to beat me." Speed challenged as he stood up from the car and stared down at Madison who stared back at him with engaging eyes that never left his.

"You are so on!" Madison replied as she tapped her pointer finger against the front of Speed's chest.

"Get suited up and I'll meet you at the track." Speed demanded as he parted ways to where his racing suite hung up on the wall.

'Wow is he hot!' Madison thought to herself as she did the same.

XXX

About a few minutes later both Speed and Madison pulled up to the checkered line. And it was the perfect time of the day for a race. Well, Madison didn't know how perfect it was, but it was perfect in the sense that the sun was just setting over the horizon and it was still light enough to where the track didn't need to be lit up. In other words, it was a perfect set up for a slightly romantic race. If that even made sense.

"Madison!" Speed replied as he called her through the car's intercom system.

"Yeah…" She answered as she looked over into the driver's side window of the Mach 6.

"Why don't we make this a little more interesting…"

"How…"

"Why don't we make a little wager?" Speed suggested as Madison looked at him with one eyebrow raised as she wondered what Speed ha in mind.

"Whoever gets to the finish line first after ten laps gets to take the looser out to dinner tomorrow night." Speed replied.

"Sounds good to me…I'll be looking forward to seafood tomorrow." Madison replied as she peeled away from Speed and took off hard down the track.

However, Speed just sat there at the finish line as he was in awe at how Madison defended herself and took off in the way that she did. He couldn't believe how smooth and slick she was as she talked back to him and just maybe he was going to take her out tomorrow. But yeah right…he was Speed Racer Jr. She had to have been extremely good for him to take her out to dinner.

But just as Madison reached the back straight away, Speed decided to finally take off. However, it wasn't before long when Madison saw him in her rear view mirror.

"I was beginning to wonder if you were going to race or not…"

"Just keep talking Madison…I think I'll be enjoying sushi tomorrow…"

"We'll see Speed…we'll see." Madison replied as she slightly pulled away from him.

But Speed had a little trick up his sleeve to show off to Madison. He sped up slightly as he passed her, and as he passed her, he pulled in front of her and proceed to turn the Mach 6 around so that now he was driving backwards while he was facing her.

"Show off!" Madison replied.

"Like I said…I can't wait to enjoy some sushi tomorrow!" Speed replied as he whipped the car back around and proceeded to take off around the corner of turn three.

As they continued to race, it was like that for the remainder of the ten laps. But as they raced down the back straight away, they were neck and neck as they approached the finished line.

"I don't think so Speed. Like I said, I'm looking forward to seafood tomorrow." Madison replied as the finish line was only five hundred yards away.

And in just a matter of seconds, Madison gave it everything she had and with just a half of car length a head of Speed, she pulled away from him and crossed the finish line. Needless to say Speed was awestruck as she finally stopped her Camaro and stepped out of it. He did have to admit that she was good and that this was going to be interesting.

"So…about that seafood place I wanna go to tomorrow." Madison slyly remarked as she approached Speed in the middle of the front straight away.

"Yeah…I'll take you. I do have to admit…you were good out there. But still not as good as me." Speed replied as he stepped closer to Madison.

"Then if that's the case how come you're taking me to dinner tomorrow night?" Madison retorted as she looked up into Speed's blue eyes.

And at that second, in this light…she didn't know what she saw but she saw something in Speed. Something that she couldn't put her finger on or even explain for the matter. But maybe she didn't want to explain it. Maybe she just wanted to roll with it and to see where this something that she saw in Speed would take her.

And so far, things were going where she wanted them to go. After the comment that she just made to Speed, she could tell that Speed felt something too…just considering the way that he looked down at her now. He had a slight sparkle in his eyes and so did she. It could have been the light from the darkening sunset playing tricks on them, but for now…it was obvious that they were falling for one another. And Speed couldn't help but to run on complete instinct.

He leaned closer to Madison, wrapped his arm around the small of her back and drew her closer to him. She looked up into his eyes as she placed the palm of her hand against his chest because she didn't want him to see that she was shaking because she was completely nervous for about what was to happen next.

She had never kissed anymore before in her life…and now she was about to kiss the son of Speed Racer. How did she get so lucky in landing Speed as her first kiss? Madison thought to herself as she still couldn't help but to think that he was actually going to be her first kiss, which is why she thought she might as well say something.

"Speed…I…" She started to say when Speed stopped her from finishing what she was going to say as he placed his pointer finger across her lips.

And before she could say anything else, Speed had already claimed her lips as his. And she couldn't believe that her first kiss was actually happening. She just never wanted Speed to pull away, but within a few seconds Speed slowly pulled away from Madison as they both looked at each other with the same shocked expression on their face. Madison smiled up at Speed as he ran his fingers through her beach blonde hair as she reached up to his hand and took his in her's as she just looked up at him.

"I guess that's why they call you Speed. You're just as fast on the track as you are with the girls." Madison replied as Speed let out a slight chuckle.

"I'm not usually like this. There's just something about you…"

"I know…I don't know what it is either…So, are we like…dating now?" Madison couldn't help but to ask, but was afraid of the answer.

Speed didn't say anything, however he just gave her a reassuring smile as Madison wrapped her arms around him and laid her head on his chest in the fact that Speed now belonged to her.

"So…where am I taking you tomorrow?" Speed questioned as he ran his hand through her hair as he looked down at her.

Madison looked back up at him as she just smiled. The sunset was even darker now and she couldn't help but to love how his blue eyes sparkled in the light of the darkening sunset.


	4. Chapter 4

4. Dark

"It's getting late…I should probably get you back." Speed replied as he just held Madison in his arms.

"Yeah…" Was all Madison could say as she looked up into Speed's eyes.

She didn't know why and she didn't know what possessed her to kiss Speed again. She just did so as she leaned into him and willingly pressed her lips against Speed's. He didn't resist, however he proceeded to kiss her back before he heard a familiar voice call out to him from behind.

"Speed…what are you guys doing out here? You know there's no racing after school hours!" Spritle replied as Speed turned around.

"Oh come on Uncle Spritle…I can't even be out here with a beautiful girl like Madison?" Speed questioned.

"No, I'm sorry Speed…but you know what this means…no races after or during classes and detention for two weeks. I'm sorry Speed, even though I'm your uncle I can't pick favorites."

"Understood. I'm sorry Uncle Spritle. I guess because I know Speed Racer's my father…I guess I let it get to me sometimes…"

"Just go put your cars away and get back to the dorms before you get into anymore trouble…"

"Yes sir." Speed replied as he gave into his uncle's wishes.

He hated to admit it but he was sort of glad that he argued with his uncle a little bit. Even though he didn't realize it before he started arguing, was that he did have to admit to himself that he was starting to sound like X. That was something that Speed never wanted to do was act like X and let the whole Speed Racer's son thing get to him. He was glad his uncle didn't cut him a break because if he had, he probably would have expected the same treatment more often.

But as Speed and Madison got out of their cars inside of the garage, Madison looked over at Speed and noticed something was bothering him. He didn't seem to be as happy as he seemed to be after she kissed him.

"What's wrong Speed?" Was all Madison asked as she walked up to Speed after he shut the door to the Mach 6..

Speed leaned against the driver's door as he let out a loud sigh of confusion. Of course there was something wrong…in fact there were a lot of things that were wrong. It just never occurred to him that he's never talked about any of this to anyone. Sure he's talked to X and Spritle, but he's only talked to them very little. And he didn't know what it was that hit him after Spritle left, but he just felt…well, weird. That was the only way that Speed could put it was that he just felt weird…about everything.

But in a, even though he didn't understand everything…he was just really glad that he had met Madison this morning. He didn't know what it was about her but in a weird and unexplainable way, he was just sort of drawn to her. She never once treated Speed like a fan, or a fan girl. He even hated to admit but sometimes even Conner drove him nuts a little as he clamed to be Speed Racer Sr's biggest fan.

Speed just thought that it was actually nice that someone didn't treat him like that all the time. And when she asked him what was wrong, he figured that's why he felt like talking about things now. He now felt like talking because maybe he knew that she wouldn't jump all over him as soon as he started to talk.

"Speed?" Madison asked again as she joined him by leaning against the Mach 6 next to him.

Speed didn't answer again, instead he just let out the same confused sigh as he pushed himself off of the car and started to walk aimlessly around the garage before Madison grabbed a hold of his wrist and brought him to her.

"Speed…I can tell something is bother you. And I can tell you wanna talk, but I can also tell that you're afraid me." Madison started to say before she took Speed's hand and held it tightly in her's.

"I just want you to know that I don't want you to be afraid of me. I don't want you to be afraid of me like I'm some sort of fan girl or something. This is hard for me but, I've never really had a boyfriend at all in my entire life…but through out the entire day that we've spent together I can tell that there's something here. And I can tell you can too…" Madison explained as she cut off to take a deep breath before she started to talk again.

"I just want you to know that I don't want you to be afraid to talk to me about anything. I like you Speed…even if I only had known you for a day." Madison replied as she looked up at him with a playful smile.

Speed looked down at her and couldn't have imagined on what to say after that. Instead, the only thing that he could have done was run truly on his instincts, which was something that he's done a lot since he's been at the academy. And to him, there was no reason why he couldn't do that now…considering that that's never failed him yet.

And without saying anything, Speed leaned into Madison as he pressed his lips onto her's. And yeah, he did have to agree that he's felt something between them all day, which was the only reason why he ran on instinct.

"Come on…we should really get back to the dorms before we really do get in trouble." Speed replied as they parted ways while his hand slid down her arm only to take a hold of her hand.

She looked up and smiled at him because at that point, she knew that she had gotten through to him and she couldn't have been happier. And even though he never really explained what it was that was bothering him, she knew in time that he would come around. And as they exited the garage, she ended up taking hold of his arm and leaning her head against him in all happiness as they ventured out into the dark.


	5. Chapter 5

5. Seeking Solace

Interlude

"Wow…isn't it a nice night?" Madison replied as they started to make there way across campus back to their dorms.

But for some unknown reason, Speed decided to stop and to look up at the night sky himself. And it was a beautiful night. It was warm, but the air was still crisp enough to see all of the stars up in the sky. But just at that very second, both Speed and Madison caught a glimpse of a shooting star fall from the sky. But of course instead of enjoying the shooting star with Madison, it only made him think of his brother X. Mainly only because the car that X drove was called the Shooting Star. He didn't know why he thought of his brother, he just figured it was because of the similarities between the shooting stars.

"So…what did you wish for?" Madison questioned.

"Huh…oh, I dunno…" Speed replied as he tried to snap out of his own trance after he thought about his brother.

"Oh come on, it's a shoot star! You had to have wished for something." Madison replied as Speed scratched the back of his head as he searched for something to say. But was very nervous and shy as he just said what he should have wished for when he first saw the shooting star.

"I don't know…I wish I could have the chance of knowing my real father, Speed Racer…"

"That's what's been bothering you tonight, hasn't it?" Madison questioned as she stepped closer to Speed.

"Yeah, I mean…X as far as I know knows him, I think…But I don't. I grew up in an orphanage never knowing who my real father is, then I come here to only find out that X is my brother, Spritle is my uncle and Speed Racer is my father…" Speed started to say before he trailed off.

Madison stepped even closer to him to only comfort him as he pulled a chain off around his neck and a red bandana out of his pocket.

"This key and this red bandana is the only thing I have to remember my father by." Speed replied as he dangled the key and the bandana in the air so Madison could look at them.

Madison only wrapped her arms around Speed's waist and laid her head against his chest as she tried to comfort him the best she could because she could tell that he was hurting right now. He placed the chain back around his neck and the bandana back in his pocket and hugged Madison back as he found comfort in her because as weird as it may sound, she was the only thing that made sense to Speed right now. He didn't even know how that was even possible, but he didn't want to question it either. He just loved the fact that he could totally be himself around her and that he could tell that she was sincere and wasn't out to treat him like a fan girl would. And that's why he didn't want to question it because there were so many fan girls out there and she wasn't one of them. She was pure, honest and that's why he figured that she was the only thing that made sense to him.

But as much as he wanted to stay out there and find comfort in Madison, he knew they should be getting back to the dorms so that he wouldn't get into anymore trouble than he was already in.

"Let's get back to the dorms…I can't afford to get into anymore trouble." Speed replied as he broke away from Madison to only take a hold of her hand as he walked her to her dorm.

"You know, for the twelve hours that I've been here…I've had a really great time and I'm really glad I met you Speed." She explained as she wrapped her arms around him as he returned her hug.

"Me too…and, uh…thanks for listening to me a little while ago. Not many people would have done that without going 'Speed Racer,' on me. I appreciate it. Sometimes I just need to talk…you know?…"

"Yeah…and remember what I said…don't be afraid to talk to me about anything. I mean it…"

"I know." Was all Speed said as he caressed the palm of his hand against her cheek as he proceeded to kiss her good night.

"Good night Madison…"

"Night Speed." Madison replied as she slipped into her dorm, but a few seconds later she popped her head out through the opening of the door.

"I'm still looking forward in going to that sea food place for dinner tomorrow." She replied as she playfully smiled at Speed.

"Good Night." Was all Speed said as he returned the same playful smile before he started to walk away to his own dorm.


	6. Chapter 6

6. Break Away

It was the next morning as the sun poured through the blinds of Madison's room. She glanced over at her alarm clock that she some how managed to hook up last night before she went to bed and she was shocked that she had gotten up before the alarm clock was set to go off. The numbers six-thirty stared back at her in bright neon blue and she still couldn't believe that it was only six-thirty in the morning. The alarm clock wasn't set to go off until seven and she couldn't help but to wonder why she got up before it went off. She just figured that it was because she had such a good time last with Speed and she just couldn't sleep anymore.

Yeah, that was definitely it.

It was just that, last night was the very first date that Madison had ever been on…and it couldn't have gone more perfectly if she had planned it that way. Being accepted into the Racing Academy, landing Speed Racer Jr. as a boyfriend and things starting to finally look up for once in her life…there was no way this year could possibly get any better. Well, there was always her fantasy of being with X…but no…she couldn't do that to Speed, after last night.

But if that was the case, why did she gaze out the window at X as she caught a glimpse of him as he walked past her window. It was just that, she had, had a thing for X for as long as she could remember. Actually, he was one of the main reasons why she wanted to attend the Racing Academy. She always looked up to him for his driving skills and always imagined one-day that she would get to drive next to him. But little did she know that, that day was coming faster than she could even imagine it.

But was she regretting last night with Speed? She couldn't have because she knew she had, had a great time with him and she kind of hated the fact that she was thinking about his brother. But she just couldn't help it, she had always looked up to X. She just figured that she was just disappointed that she didn't meet X first. Well, actually…she met X…but not in the way she met Speed.

"Hopefully I'll get X out of my mind." Madison said out loud as she thumbed through her suite case as she looked for something to wear.

But that thought was broken as she caught a glimpse of an outfit that she packed specifically for the Racing Academy. Well, specifically to get X's attention anyway was the thought process as she remembered packing it.

The outfit was a short, dark, faded, washed out blue jeans skirt and a black low-cut tank top with a white x on the front of it. She had planned to wear it on the first day of classes…just incase she ended up having a class with X. And the more she looked at it, the more she thought about Speed and X together.

True she had only met Speed yesterday, but already they were like boyfriend and girlfriend, which was why she stared at the outfit for the longest time. She didn't know rather or not he would catch onto the fact that she was wearing a tank with his brother's name on it. Would he get jealous, or would he forgive her considering that she never imagined yesterday ever happening?

She didn't know and she figured that the only way to find out was to wear it. True she really liked Speed, but not in the same way as she liked X. She didn't quite look up to Speed in the way she looked up at X.

XXX

But as they met up with each other out in the hallway before class, she seemed to bring her books closer to her chest as she tried to cover up the x on the front of her tank the best she could.

"Hey Madison." Speed replied as he lightly gave her a small kiss on her cheek.

She smiled back as she returned the kiss to Speed and after she kissed him she said hi to Conner and Lucy.

"What class do you have?" Speed asked Madison as he noticed that she was looking at her schedule.

"Um, let's see…" Madison started as she scrolled down to the classes that she had listed for Monday.

"Ah, defensive driving with…Susan Winn…"

"Alright…you have class with us!" Speed cheered as his brother cut him off as he approached them.

"Who has class with us?" X asked. However as he asked, he didn't really seem to notice Madison standing with Speed. But as Speed answered X's questioned…X seemed to remember bumping into Madison yesterday as she left Speed's dorm.

"Didn't I meet you yesterday?" X asked.

"Yeah…I accidentally bumped into you as I left Speed's dorm…"

"Ah, I thought I recognized you. Well, gotta run…catch you guys later." X replied as he took off down the hallway towards the classroom in which they were on their way to.

'No way…X is in our class?' Madison caught herself thinking as they entered the classroom.

But her excitement slowly died down as she walked through the door of the classroom. This wasn't like any small classroom that she had been used to before now. This was more like a small auditorium and the vision of actually giving a speech in this class if she had to freaked her out as she looked at how many people this classroom could hold. But hopefully there wouldn't be any speeches, considering that this was a defensive driving class.

"Professor Winn…I'm new here and this is my first day…"

"Your name please?"

"Madison Parker…"

"Ah, yes…there you are. Take a seat wherever you'd like…"

"Thank you." Madison replied as she looked around to see where Speed, Conner and Lucy sat.

But at the same time X waved to her as she looked around. She shyly waved back as she spotted Speed and sat next to him.

XXX

"So…does anyone want to demonstrate what we learned in class today?" Professor Winn asked as the class made their way onto the track.

No one volunteered as they just looked around at each other before Professor Winn took her question into her own hands.

"Ok, X…you and Madison will demonstrate today…"  
"Woah…wait…what? But Professor Winn, this is my first day and…"

"It's ok Madison…after all, racing is what you're here to do right?" Professor Winn questioned as Madison just looked at her with one eyebrow raised as she was questioning herself why she just got so freaked out.

This is what she's wanted…was to race X! It was actually happening…but she never imaged racing against him on the first day where she had no clue in what she was doing. But eventually she figured that now was as good as any time to race X.

"Just to let you know…I won't take it easy on you just because it's your first day." X replied as he walked up to Madison.

Wow, did that sound dorky! Did that sound as dorky as when she said it? She hoped not and if it did, Madison wanted nothing more than to make up for it out on the track.

"Bring it X. Give me everything you've got!" She demanded as X stared into her eyes as he agreed to the challenge.

For what seemed like the longest time, Madison and X stood there starring at each other before they got into their cars. When they finally got positioned at the starting line, Lucy appeared on Madison's in car comp system. But as Lucy first appeared, Madison let out a little yelp as she had never seen anything like this before. This track was definitely more technical and more advanced then anything that Madison has ever been on.

"Madison…can you hear me?" Lucy questioned.

"Yeah…yeah…tell me why Professor Winn put me out here again? I have no clue what I'm doing!…"

"She does this to every new student. She pairs them up with X to give them a challenge." Lucy explained.

"Good to know…what exactly am I going to be doing?"

"You're going to be racing inside a virtual track. The track is an obstacle course to help demonstrate what we learned in class today. But be careful, X doesn't take it easy with anybody. Just because you're inside a virtual track…doesn't mean the dangers aren't real." Lucy explained again, even though Professor Winn explained everything in class.

"Thanks Lucy…here goes nothing." Madison replied as she focused on the Christmas tree and waited for the light to turn green.

"Madison…I hope you brought you're a game…because I won't be easy on you. I have a reputation to keep and that doesn't mean loosing to a girl." X remarked as he came over Madison's comp system.

"You talk a lot X…we'll see if you can race better than you can talk trash." Madison replied as she somehow pulled in front of the Shooting Star.

"That won't last for long." X replied as he pushed a button on his steering wheel, which sent the Shooting Star racing past Madison.

She looked across her car into X's window as he flew by her and she couldn't help but to give him a dirty look.

"Later…"

"Woah…that's not fair!" Madison replied over the comp system.

"Actually…it is. Existing driver's can do anything they want out on the track. New drivers can't…they've just got to drive defensively." Lucy replied as she could tell the frustration in Madison's voice.

And as they came around the track one more time before they went through the virtual gateway, Madison couldn't help but to get into a whole new mindset. Sure she really liked Speed, but she wasn't going to let that get in the way of her being treated like a girl and being trash talked by X. Even though in a weird and twisted way that sort of motivated her to try to beat him the best she could.

And as they entered the virtual gateway, she decided to break away from Speed and the knowledge of her being a girl and the fact that it was her first day and just decided to go all out and drive the way she wanted to…against X.


	7. Chapter 7

Note: I make comments of Oriana Flub…the scientist who dug up the GRX engine in the original Speed Racer. Hope that story line makes sense in this chapter. Just tried to add a little drama.

7. Heaven

"Not bad rookie…still not good enough to beat me though." X remarked as he stepped out of his car and approached Madison.

"Yeah…we'll see X." Was all Madison said as they exchanged the same challenging facial expression.

"That was awesome racing. Nobody has raced against X like that for as long as I can remember! Usually the new racers are scared to drive against him." Conner replied in excitement.

"Thanks Conner." Madison replied as she was brought away from everyone's excitement as Speed walked up behind her and gave her a congratulatory kiss.

"You did do a good job out there. Where did you learn how to drive like that?" Speed questioned as she fell silent as her alarm clock went off on her cell phone.

"Wow…look at the time…it's time for my next class." Madison replied in a hurry.

But before she left, she knew she couldn't leave without giving Speed a kiss in return.

"What was that about?" Lucy questioned as she noticed that Madison seemed to be in a hurry for some reason.

"I don't know." Speed answered as he watched Madison take off across campus.

XXX

It was about seven-thirty as Madison just sat at her desk in her dorm as she tried to do her homework. And the key word was try…she tried to do her homework but she just couldn't bring herself to do so. She just couldn't help but to reflect on today. That and she was starting to wonder if Speed even remembered about their date tonight.

But that wasn't the only things that she thought about…of course she thought about X as well.

But her thoughts were broken, as there was a knock on the door. Her face lit up with excitement as she saw Speed stand before her.

"Hey Speed…"

"You seem surprised that I'm here." He replied as she shut the door behind him.

"A little…I just didn't think you were going to show…"

"Hey…a deal's a deal and I lost. You ready?" Speed asked.

"Yeah…let me turn my lap top off." Madison replied, as there was another knock at the door.

Out of curiosity, Speed and Madison looked at each other as they wondered who it could be at the door.

"X? What are you doing here?" Madison questioned out of curiosity as Speed looked over as soon as he heard his brother's name.

"Where did you learn how to drive like that? Nobody has raced against me like that for as long as I can remember." X replied as he crossed his arms against his chest and leaned against the doorframe as he waited for Madison to answer him.

X still looked at her and now Speed looked at her as well because he remembered asking her the same question earlier today before she took off like she had.

She wanted to answer both of them so badly…but didn't think she could do it. But she knew she had to if she ever wanted both of them to stop bugging her.

She looked at X as he still leaned against the doorframe and he moved out of the way as she proceeded to close to door behind him.

"If I tell you guys the answer…you've gotta promise me that you won't tell anyone. I mean no one." Madison replied as she looked at both Speed and X.

They looked at each other and shrugged as they tried to figure out what the big deal was.

"I'm the daughter of Oriana Flub…"

"What…no way! I remember reading about her when I was younger. She dug up the GRX engine and used it in their own racecar so that they could win the oriental Grand Prix! But your last name is Parker…how could Oriana Flub be your mother?" X questioned wanting to know more of the story.

"Because…I grew up in an orphanage when I was little and I was adopted when I was seven. Ever since I just kept my step parents name. The only reason how I found out about my mother was because I remember reading the same story in the newspaper. That's when my stepparents explained everything to me…"

"But that still doesn't explain anything to me. So you're Oriana Flub daughter…so what? Did you ever drive the GRX?" X questioned.

"I did once…but that was only because my step parents got custody of the car. When I first got my driver's license my step father took me out in it to only show me the dangers of it and why it was taken away from my mother…."

"Wasn't that car like insanely fast?" X questioned.

"Yeah…and that's when my step father explained to me that everyone who test drove the car ending up dying or being afraid of going fast…." Madison explained as she trailed off from her own thoughts as she could feel the eyes of Speed and X on her as she could tell they wanted to know more.

"But for some reason I was the only one who could ever handle the GRX. And ever since then I just love going fast and being behind the wheel of a racecar. My stepparents noticed this and even though they knew my mother's past…they still wanted me to be happy and to apply to the Racing Academy. And that's probably the only reason why I drove like that against you today…was because I just love going fast and for once I was in a place where I could do so safely." Madison replied as she turned around to two boys starring at her with jaw dropping expressions plastered on their faces.

"Wow…I guess we have a lot in common." Speed said as he tried to break the awkward silence that seemed to fill the room.

However, Madison just gave Speed a small smile, as she didn't know just what to say to his remark. She just knew that she felt some sort of comfort in what he said because he was absolutely right.

"You guys have just got to promise me that you won't tell anyone about anything that I just told you guys." Madison pleaded as she sat down in between them on her bed.

"We promise…we know all about having another life, don't we Speed?" X questioned as he looked over at his brother.

"Yeah…But this is one thing the three of us have to do though X. We can't let anybody find out about anything." Speed replied.

"We've got your back Madison…don't worry about that. And…I look forward to racing against you on the track." X replied as he gave her a reassuring smile before he left her dorm.

Madison smiled back in agreement before X had actually disappeared into the hallway. She turned back to face Speed as they both realized that they looked around the room in search for something to say.

"Wow…that wasn't really what I wanted to do tonight." Madison sighed as she plopped down on her bed next to Speed.

"Sorry about that…X can be a little demanding at times…especially when someone gives him a hard time out on the track…"

"Good to know. Anyway…I'm starving. Are you still up for dinner?" Madison questioned as she made her way to the door as Speed followed in her footsteps.

And as they made their way out to the student parking lot where the Mach 6 sat, Madison couldn't help but to look at Speed the whole time they walked to the Mach 6. She just couldn't help it…there was just something about him that she couldn't quite put her finger on.

She knew she still liked X…but she was just figuring she only liked X because of his looks, his status and talent for driving. Granted Speed had all of that as well…but he just seemed to draw her in mainly because they both came from almost the same background.

And in a way, she seemed to find comfort in that. She knew now that she could go to Speed for anything and any time that she just wanted to talk. And actually, she was happy that her stepparents wanted her to apply here. She didn't see it then, but now she saw it was a blessing in disguise in the sense that she was with people who understood her, who came from practically the same background.

And she honestly couldn't have been happier. True she had only been at the Racing Academy for only two days and had only known Speed and X for that amount of time…but in a weird and unexplainable way, she just felt like she was in heaven.

There was actually a place where she could just be herself and to not concern herself with her past.


	8. Chapter 8

Note: Sorry for a lengthy chapter. This chapter goes along with 7 and explains some things. Anyway…hope this makes sense.

Oh…the rating for the story is K+, but this chapter could fall under T or T+. Just to let everyone know.

_Thanks for reading…enjoy!_

8. Innocence

While Madison turned back around towards her dorm to make sure she got everything she needed for class, she couldn't help but to catch sight of the calendar. She had been at the academy for two months! She just couldn't believe it.

'Wow…time flies when things are actually going good.' Madison thought to herself as she took one last look at the calendar before she took off down the hallway.

"Hey Speed." Madison replied as she caught up with him outside the classroom.

"Hey." Was all he said as he wrapped one arm around her waist before he pressed his lips against her's.

And as they kissed, Madison could feel the eyes of jealous fans all around her. She knew the girls at the academy had slowly begun to treat Speed as they have treated X for years. It just took Speed time to gain the status that X had and ever since everyone found out that Speed was Speed Racer's second son…they haven't left him alone.

In fact, it was even hard to hang out with him sometimes because he was always in front of the cameras…or so it seemed. However, tonight was going to be different. It was their two month anniversary and no one was going to ruin it. She hadn't spent much time with Speed lately and she just wanted to spend time with him without the paparazzi following them.

"Are we still on for tonight?" Madison questioned as she pulled away from Speed.

"You know it." Was all he said as he gave Madison another quick kiss before they entered the classroom.

XXX

He couldn't help it. Class was so boring that Speed just drifted off. He didn't want to…he just did. Although of all classes to fall asleep in, he fell asleep in Professor Aniskov's class. And of all days to fall asleep, he just happened to pick the day where they were talking about cone courses, a subject that Speed could use some extra help in. And before he knew it, Professor Aniskov was demanding that Speed demonstrated what they learned in class just because he knew that Speed fell asleep.

"Is there anyone that would like to take on Speed?" Professor Aniskov asked.

"I will Professor Aniskov…"

"I will too." Madison replied as X chimed in after her.

The three of them looked at each other as they silently challenged one another.

It was finally X's turn to take on the darkened cone course, however Madison held the top spot on the leader board. But to X, that wouldn't last for long…or so he thought.

It was the last couple of seconds for the timed course as the headlights on X's car cut through the darkness as he made it around the last S curve. But as he exited through the virtual gateway and crossed the finish line…he knew he didn't make it.

Being as frustrated as he was for not knocking Madison out of the top spot, he stepped out of his car, took off his helmet and gazed over at Madison with anger in his eyes.

He just couldn't figure it out. How could she have beaten him at the cone course? The cone course was one of X's specialties. There weren't too many people that could beat him at the cone courses…in fact, he practically owned them half of the time.

What was it?

There was just something that didn't make sense. But X couldn't figure it out.

He knew there was something that wasn't right and he wasn't going to be satisfied until he figured it out.

But for now, class was over and there was nothing he could do about it now. He just stepped back into his car to take it back to his garage and to just take it easy for the rest of the day until he thought of a plan to figure out Madison's secrets.

XXX

Later on that day Madison was completely board out of her mind. She had finished her homework so there was nothing to do. She could have hung out with Speed, but she had texted him earlier and he had told her that he had a tone of homework to do. And he wanted to get it done before their date. She well understood as she just decided to pass the time by changing the oil on her car.

She was alone in the garage that she shared with Speed and was startled at the sound of the garage door being opened. She turned around from getting an oil filter off of the shelve and was surprised to see X.

'What was he doing in here?' Madison questioned to herself as she opened the hood to her Camaro.

As she got situated on her garage creeper, she gripped her hands underneath the ground effects and pulled herself under the car. But before she knew it, X pulled her back.

"I'm kinda busy X!" She snapped as she tried to roll herself back under the car when X stopped her.

"Yeah…busy cheating…"

"What?"

"Oh come on Madison…I saw the GRX engine under the hood!" X informed her.

Madison placed the oil filter and the oil filter wrench that she had in her hands on the floor and stood up from the creeper. She turned her back towards X as she was in a lost for words. Sure she knew this day would eventually come…but she didn't know that it would come this quickly.

Okay…maybe it would have considering that X was the best at the academy, Madison couldn't help but to wonder why it hadn't come sooner that it did.

"Alright…yes…it's the GRX engine!" Madison snapped as X could hear a hint of guilt in her voice.

"Why…why do you have the GRX after you know what happened to your mother!" X questioned.

"It wasn't my fault! It was my stepfathers. He wanted me to come here to the academy more than I wanted to. I mean, don't get me wrong I wanted to come here…but he knew how good of a driver I was and he knew I could win and win some money. My stepparents didn't always have a lot of money but they always made it comfortable for me. Then when my stepfather saw that I had taken up an interest in racing, he took advantage of it. We practiced almost every day and night and he knew with the GRX engine I would be untouchable. I tried to stop him but all he practically saw were dollar signs…" Madison started to explain as she trailed off.

She finally brought her eyes away from roaming around the garage to X's questioning eyes. Ashamed of just admitting everything to him, she figured that she might as well go on with the rest of her story as the truth was already out.

"So eventually I just went with it. I guess I just figured that I somehow owed it to my stepparents for adopting me and taking me out of the orphanage. But at the same time forgetting the fact that this was something that I was good at and loved doing." Madison explained.

"You know eventually you're going to get caught with the GRX." X replied.

"I know…but what do I do? It's not like I have another engine lying around." Madison cried.

"I know. The unlimited car parts race is coming up soon. Just try to keep a low profile until then. You can't enter because this is your first year here. But I'll try to win so down the road you won't get caught with the GRX." X replied.

Madison was stunned. She couldn't believe X was being so cool about this. But she just couldn't help but to question him as to why he wouldn't let her get caught.

"Why are you being so cool about this?" She couldn't help but to question X.

"Because…every time you win I'll know why and how you beat me and I'll never let you forget it either. Plus…I know a good racer when I see one. When you beat me, I want it to because I helped you from getting caught with the GRX…"

"What are you trying to say X?" Madison questioned with one eyebrow raised as she walked up closer to him.

"I don't know…you tell me. I saw what you wore on your first day. You had on a super short blue jean skirt and a low cut black tank top with a white x on the front of it. You're dating my brother, but yet you challenge me out on the track. I'm not stupid Madison! I know the only reason you're dating my brother is that you find some sort of comfort in him because he comes from the same background as you do. But in a way I know you're dating my brother to get my attention. Otherwise…you wouldn't have worn that ridiculously short skirt. I know you Madison…I can read you like a book. That's why when I give you the car parts…you'll know who to thank for getting you out of trouble." X said as he stared down into Madison's green eyes.

He was right. She hated to admit, but he was right. She did like X…she always had. She knew she wore that outfit on purpose even though she was with Speed. And now that X knew her complete history he was the only one that could help her back out of this corner that she seemed to be stuck in. It was only X who could help her hide the fact that she had the GRX and now because of that she was dedicated to him. But she would practically do anything if it meant not getting caught with the GRX.

Even if it meant loosing all her innocence that she knew she once had as X still stared down into her green eyes.

They seemed to be in a loss for words but knew exactly what they wanted to do. X had always found Madison attractive and hated Speed for being with her. But now was his chance to take her away from him as he now owned her. He hated to considering the sercomstances that they were under…but still, he just couldn't help it.

She was just so beautiful and he just had to know what she tasted like and he knew that she wanted to know as well. He finally brushed his lips against her's as she let him kiss her. She let him press her body against his but at the same time she found herself running the palm of her hand down his right arm over the tattoo that he had of an X.

That was it…she was his as she lost all innocence that she once had as X now held her prisoner under the fact that he knew her secret of the GRX.


	9. Chapter 9

_I really hope this makes sense. I'm really bad at writing relationship stuff…so, I hope this make sense._

_And just a little heads up…there is minor swearing in this chapter. _

_Hope this makes sense…if it doesn't, let me know. I'll try to change it if it doesn't._

_Enjoy!_

9. Drive

Ashamed for making out with X last night, Madison had been avoiding Speed for most of the day. She never went to class because she just couldn't see him. She had even texted him to tell him that she hadn't felt good all day and blamed it on something she ate for breakfast.

She was just too ashamed of herself to see Speed…but at the same time she knew she wasn't going to be able to avoid Speed all day. She knew at some point he would try to make an effort to stop by her dorm to check on her…she just knew he would. And as if on que, there was a knock at her door.

And before she could pry herself out of bed, he had already let himself in. In a way that was a good thing because it made her excuses seem more realistic.

"Hey…feeling better?" He questioned as he sat next to her.

She had noticed he had set a bag with carryout containers on her desk.

"I brought you some chicken noodle soup from the cafeteria…in case you were hungry." Speed mentioned as Madison just slightly nodded her head in agreement.

That's all she could have done because she couldn't think of anything to say.

"Hey…are you up for a drive?" He questioned as Madison just looked at him with one eyebrow raised.

"Maybe some fresh air would be good for you. It's such a nice out." Speed explained as he walked over to the window and looked out over the gorgeous summer day that sprawled out before him.

Madison traced her eyes in Speed's path and couldn't help but to think the same thing. It was a nice day and who knew, maybe a drive would make things better. Well, not all the way better…but good enough to the point where she could talk to him again.

Speed turned around to see if Madison was up for a drive. And in a way he found it rather odd that she really hadn't said anything all day, but he could tell that she wanted to go. But he just figured that she really didn't feel good and just left it at that as they walked out to the student parking lot where the Mach 6 waited for them.

Normally she loved getting into the Mach 6 and driving off campus to the Pine View…a look out area in which X had told Speed about when he first started dating Madison. But now, she was questioning rather or not if she even wanted to go for a drive with him.

An awkward silence filled the inside of the Mach 6 as Madison just stared out the window the entire time. She wish she could talk to Speed…but she still couldn't look at him. It just made her sick knowing that she had made out with X.

And as the Mach 6 came to a stop in a secluded area of the Pine View look out, silence just engulfed them as neither one of them talked. But the silence was getting to Madison…she couldn't take it anymore. There was one thing she couldn't do and that was lie. She's never been able to and she wasn't going to lie to Speed now.

"Speed…I need to talk to you." Was all she said as he turned his body so that he was now facing her.

"What?"

"I have something to tell you…just, please don't go off until you hear the whole thing." She pleaded as Speed just looked over at her with a questioning look.

He didn't say anything, however he raised a questioning eyebrow as to what it was that Madison wanted to tell him.

Madison stared down at the floor of the Mach 6 as she inhaled and exhaled deeply as she was trying to brace herself for what was about to happen.

"I did something last night that I shouldn't have or am I proud of…" She started as she paused before she finally told him the truth.

"Yesterday I was changing the oil in the Camaro when X came into the garage. Not realizing that I had the hood open…he saw the GRX engine…"

"You have the GRX engine in your Camaro! But that engine has been banned through out any type of racing league as they found out that, that engine is too powerful and kills anybody that drives it or makes them afraid of fast speeds." Speed replied.

"I know…I had the same talk with X yesterday. But that's not what I want to talk about…" She took a deep breath before she started back up again.

"As X and I kept talking he brought up the unlimited car parts race that's coming up. He told me he would try to win and that he would give me the parts so that I could get rid of the GRX before I get caught with it. Anyway…I asked him why he would do that and he said he saw right through me. He knew I was dating you, but could see that I have a thing for him…"

"What! Do you?" Speed questioned with panic in his voice.

"Well…I mean, before I came to the academy I have always looked up to him as a role model. I…I…I mean, we started talking and one thing led to another and…Speed…I made out with X!"

"What!" Speed angrily screamed.

"It wasn't my fault! He backed me into a corner, held the unlimited car parts race over my head and…and…and I know he's the only one who could get me out of trouble…and…Speed, that was the last thing I ever wanted to happen. But…it just happened!" Madison cried as she looked over at Speed with tear filled eyes.

Speed said nothing, instead he just angrily gripped the steering wheel of the Mach 6 and stared out through the windshield as he was trying to think of what to do next. He didn't blame Madison for any of this…however he did blame X for holding something over her head that she had no control over.

And just silently sitting there at the Pine View drove him nuts. Usually if he was angry he'd take his anger out on the track and damn if he didn't have a need for speed right now. But he couldn't…he had Madison in the car with him. It was one thing to drive like a bat out of hell when it he was alone…but to drive like that with someone else was a different.

But he just had to…he had to drive. He was too angry not to and the more he thought about it, the more he thought about Madison driving the GRX.

'She can handle it…she drives the GRX. Let's see if she can handle this.' Speed thought to himself as he backed up from the edge of the cliff.

And once he got the Mach 6 straight and back onto the main road, he dropped it down into first and peeled away from where they sat as he left a trail of tire marks on the pavement.

XXX

After an hour or so of aggressive driving, Speed finally pulled the Mach 6 into the garage. He opened the door, stepped out and briskly started to walk in the direction of X's dorm. At first Madison just wanted to sit in the car, but as soon as she noticed where Speed was headed…she couldn't help but to follow him to X's dorm.

"Speed, wait…" Madison cried out after him.

But it was no use. His mind was made up, he was going to go talk to X.

And as Madison finally caught up with Speed outside X's dorm, she tried to stop him once again as he angrily pounded on the door of X's dorm. X opened the door and was shocked to see Speed standing there in front of him.

"Speed?" X questioned unaware that Madison had told Speed about yesterday.

"You asshole! Just when I was considering the fact that you were my brother you pull something like this!" Speed hissed as he grabbed X by the shoulders and dragged him out of his dorm as he slammed X against the outside brick wall.

"What are you talking about?" X questioned as he brushed Speed off of him as he was trying to act like he did nothing wrong.

"You know damn well what I'm talking about! You can't hide the fact that you made out with Madison yesterday!"

"You told him!" X questioned as he looked over at a very confused and shaken up Madison.

"I couldn't help it X! Yes…I told him." She answered.

And as they were standing outside arguing they were totally unaware of the crowd that was forming around them. But it was brought to their attention when Mitch, (X and Speed's stalker) approached them.

"I know of a way you two could settle your differences." Mitch said out of no where as X and Speed stopped arguing long enough to look over at Mitch.

"Not now Mitch!" Speed replied hoping that he would go away.

But he didn't.

"Seriously…why don't you guys settle it on the track? It would help my business and bring a lot of publicity to the academy…"

"X and Speed are going to race!" They overheard a girl in the crowd that surrounded them cheer.

"We're not racing each other." X replied as Speed had other thoughts in his mind.

"Race…race…race." The excited crowd around them chanted as they wanted to see the two Racer brother's race against each other.

"Come on X, let's race…that is…if you're not to scared to race against me?" Speed replied as he challenged his brother.

"Oh…you're so on! But let's just hope you bring you're a game to the track because that's where we're going to be settling this. Everyone will just think it's a race against us…but it's deeper than that and who knows…one of us will go home with Madison…"

"Wait…you guys are racing for me?" Madison questioned, as she couldn't help to overhear X.

"That's the only way to settle this is out on the track." X replied.

"Fine…if that's what you're doing then I'm racing too and if I win I pick which Racer brother I want to be with." Madison replied as she stepped into their conversation as X and Speed just looked at one another shocked that Madison had chimed in like that.

"Then it's settled?" X questioned as he looked at both Speed and Madison before he gave Mitch the okay to announce the race.

"Mitch…let everyone know that the race is on and that Madison will be joining us on the track!" X told him.

"Ooh…I like it, a race with a twist. This is definitely going to bring a lot of publicity." Mitch replied as he took off for somewhere on campus.

Once the crowd around them knew about the race, everyone started to disappear and it was just X, Speed and Madison standing there in front of X's dorm like they once were before all the commotion started.

"I can't believe we're doing this." Madison replied in disbelief as she looked at Speed then at X.

"Yeah, well…you can thank X for that." Speed hissed as he glared over at his brother.

"Hey…at least we're going to settle it…"

"There would be nothing to settle if you hadn't made out with her in the first place." Speed reminded X.

"Whatever…I just hope you can drive little brother."

"You know I can drive." Speed replied as he stared into X's brown eyes.


	10. Chapter 10

Note: You guys are the best! Thank you for all of the wonderful reviews. It is because of you guys this story will continue.

It might take me a while to update things though. I'm sort of at a point where I have to think of what's going to happen.

Like I said, I'm not really good at writing relationship stuff and I want this fanfic to be awesome for you guys. So I don't want to end up with a see it a head of time Cinderella scenario.

It might be a while…but that's only because I want this to be awesome for you guys.

Ooh, just to let you guys know before you get confused…at the end of this chapter I will be writing in each character's point of view. Hopefully it'll make sense because it's the only way I know to end this chapter.

Thanks…luv you guys!

Enjoy!

10. Breathe Again

"X, Speed and Madison…please report to my office immediately!" Headmaster Spritle announced over the intercom system.

X was hanging out with Annalise in the student lounge, Speed was with Conner and Lucy in the library and Madison was with her friends in the cafeteria…and yet…they all knew why the were being called into Headmaster Spritle's office.

And as they finally met up with each other outside the door to Spritle's office…neither one of them said a word. In fact, they hadn't really talked to one other since yesterday.

In reality, it just felt awkward being together as the three of them took a seat in Spritle's office.

"Do the three of you want to explain a race that the three of you are involved in?" Spritle angrily questioned as he practically stared the three of them down.

Neither one of them said a word. Instead they just sat there as they tried their hardest not to look like they knew a thing of what Spritle was talking about.

"Alright…since you guys seem not to know anything as to what I'm talking about let me fill you in. The board got wind of this race…no thanks to Mitch, and now…it's a reality. It may only have between the four of you…but now, it's going to be the biggest race this academy has ever seen. Once everyone found out that the two Racer brother's and Speed's girlfriend are going to race…everyone wants to see it happen. It's going to be so big that the media is coming and you guys just might walk away with some sponsor's." Spritle informed them, as their eyes seemed to grow wide with curiosity and excitement after Spritle talked about questionable sponsorship.

"Sponsorship…but why? Why is this such a big deal?" Speed curiously questioned as X just looked over at his brother as if he was an idiot

"Speed…in a way this is all still new to you. Your father was one of the greatest racer's ever on this planet. "X has grown up around this stuff and well…because of your father people are just drawn to the Racer family. Ever since they knew X became a racer, they've always been curious to see what he's capable of doing and now…they wanna see what you're both capable of doing. They all know both of you can drive…I guess they just want to see the legacy live on." Spritle explained as Speed just looked at his uncle while he tried to make sense of everything.

"Are we going to be in any type of trouble for this?" Madison couldn't help but to question.

Spritle couldn't help but to let out a small chuckle.

"Unfortiently I have to give you some sort of punishment for planning an unsanctioned race. You will have detention everyday after school for three weeks. I'm sorry boys but I can't let you guys slide because you are my nephews…"

"We know." X replied as he agreed with his uncle.

"Go on…get out of here." Spritle replied with a warm heart.

But Speed stayed behind as X and Madison went their separate ways.

"Uncle Spritle…can I talk to you seriously for a sec?" Speed nervously questioned as Spritle looked up from his desk.

"Unfortiently Speed I have a lot of paperwork to get done…"

"Oh…okay." Speed disappointingly sighed as he made his way to the door before his uncle caught up with him.

"You will understand everything when it's your turn Speed." Spritle kindheartedly told Speed as he could tell Speed seemed very confused.

He only told that to Speed because Spritle remembered his brother Speed telling him the something before he took off. Back then Spritle wasn't sure of what to make of that statement, but now…he at least figured out why he became Headmaster of the Racing Academy.

He only hoped Speed would find comfort in what he said because in a way that was the only thing that kept Spritle going to this day.

Unsure of what Spritle meant by what he said, he just gave his uncle the benefit of the doubt and gave him a hug before he left his office and took off for his dorm.

XXX

X's POV…

Why did I make out with Madison the other day? If I never had this whole thing never would have happened. I just couldn't help it! She's so hot and she can handle the GRX, which makes her even hotter. Annalise on the other hand is afraid to go over 120. Yet somehow she's the second best racer at this school.

_But Madison is like hell on wheels! She can drive and she gives me a challenge. That's what I love…that's why I'm here! But it's also coming between my brother and me _

_I just wish you were here to see this…my brother and me racing against each other. It's going to be awesome. _

_However I just wish you were here to point me in the right direction with Madison so that I can breath again!_

_Speed's POV…_

_I can't believe X and I are going to be racing each other. Even though I'm furious at him for making out with my girlfriend the other day this is going to be so cool. X and me together out on the track! A couple of month's ago I was an orphan who found out that X Racer was my brother and Headmaster Spritle was my uncle. I suddenly became part of the Racer family that I've read so much about. _

_While it'll be fun out on the track…I just hope Madison wins so that she would pick me. But there's always that chance that she'll pick X. _

_And as much as I'm looking forward to this race I think I'm looking forward for it to be over so that I can breath again. _

_Madison's POV…_

_Is this actually happening? X and me out on the track…together? Wait, why am I thinking about X? I'm thinking about X again even though I was so upset when he made out with me. Speed is my boyfriend…why am I thinking about X? What is it about him? _

_I've always liked him…I can't deny that. I think I'm starting to agree with X that I just think I like Speed because of our backgrounds. _

_In fact…I think that's the only reason._

_Damn it! Why do I have to be caught in the middle of Speed and X! _

_And if that's not enough what if I do win? I know everyone is going to want to know what I have in my car. I can't let them know I have the GRX! _

_What the hell am I going to do? I just want this race to be over so that maybe I could somehow breath again!_

_. _


	11. Chapter 11

Before I get started…I just want to let everyone know before you guys get confused that every now and then I might switch off to another character's point of view.

_I hope it makes for an interesting story to read. At least with this plot it makes you see what each character is going through or thinking._

_Enjoy! _

11. Questioning

"I'm all most positive Dave that everyone will be questioning the same thing…who will win at this weekend's race? X Racer, Speed Racer Jr. Or Speed's girlfriend Madison Parker…" The announcer on Speed TV replied before Madison turned off her TV.

She couldn't take it anymore. She was more scared about people finding out that she had the GRX in her Camaro rather than the race itself. She hadn't talked to X since they made out, but she just had to talk to him now because she knew he was the only one that could help her. However the unlimited car parts race wasn't until next week…at least maybe he could give her some pointers on what to do.

Hoping that Speed wouldn't catch her on her way to X's dorm, she tried to slip her way there. And surprisingly enough…Speed was no where to be found. Thankful for that…she repeatedly pounded on X's door until he opened it.

"Madison?" Was all X said as Madison just let herself in.

"X…I have to talk to you. What am I going to do? You know if I win people are going to be all over me as to what I have in my car. I'll get caught with the GRX!" Madison cried as she paced back and forth in X's room.

"Shit…that's right. Why did you join in with us?" X questioned.

"You know…I have no idea. I…I guess it was just the excitement of the moment. I shouldn't have. X…I'm going to get caught!" She cried so sure that she would beat Speed and X.

"You really think you're going to beat Speed and me?"

"Please…with the GRX I'll drive circles around you." She sarcastically replied as she somehow and uncontrollably walked closer to X.

X's POV…

Damn it…no! I was doing it again. I was falling for Madison. I was being drawn to her as if some magnetic force drew me to her. I couldn't help it. She was hot, sexy, and extremely talented and everything I was ever looking for in a girl. It was all right there in front of me.

_Damn it Speed! _

_Why couldn't I have met her first instead of __Annalise? Now I was even beginning to wonder what I ever saw in Annalise anyway. _

_She was nothing like Madison! _

_Was this right? Was it right to go behind my brother and Annalise's back? _

_I've never done anything like this before. I've never cheated on anyone or hurt anyone. _

_Why is this happening now? _

_I need to help her with the GRX…I need to…_

He couldn't help it. X was just so drawn to Madison's over confidanteness that he just couldn't help it. He just felt challenged by her and just loved it. He loved feeling challenged by Madison considering that every other girl that he's ever dated never made him feel like that. It was always X who held his own in a relationship, but now Madison challenged him. He loved it and wanted more of it.

He found himself wrapping his arms around her waist and she willingly let him pull her against him. She placed the palm of her hand on his chest and looked into his brown eyes unsure if what they were doing was right.

"X…"

"Shh…I know. I don't know if this is right either. But if there's one thing that I do know is that I'm insanely attracted to you." X replied.

A small smile spread across her face as she just laid her head on X's chest.

She felt happy…happy for the fact that the guy she's loved and admired for so long felt the same way that she felt about him. But then again…there was Speed. Were they doing the right thing?

She came to X's dorm for help with the GRX, yet she figured out that they were equally attracted to one another.

"What are we going to do X? If I win…you know…"

"I don't know. We can't go to Spritle for this or you'll probably be suspended for having the GRX. I wish I could give you an answer, but I just don't know. I guess we'll just have to let the race happen and whatever happens, happens. I wish I could give you a better answer, but…" X replied as he pulled his fingers through Madison's blonde hair so that he forced her eyes to look into his.

She looked into his eyes and she could tell that he was just unsure about everything as she was.

"Well…I guess we'll just leave everyone questioning as to which Racer brother is better." She sarcastically said again.

"So sure of yourself…are you?" X questioned as Madison slipped out of his arms.

"See you on the track." Was all Madison said with an evil…yet sexy look in her eyes in which X just lost himself in as she disappeared farther into campus.

X's POV…

_What the hell was that? What the hell am I doing? I could have helped her with the GRX. However, technically there was no time to do anything with the GRX. The race was Sunday and there was nothing I could do! _

_Why is this happening now!_

_I'm so unsure about everything. But if there's one thing I'm sure of is that I need to be with Madison. I've got to make sure one of us wins on Sunday so if she did win…no one with be questioning…about anything._

PS: Hope this chapter made sense to everybody. Sorry…when I write I really get into X's character and can't bring myself out sometimes. Let me know if it doesn't make sense…I'll try to change it.

Thanks for reading guys…luv you!

There's a lot more to come!


	12. Chapter 12

_This chapter's really short…I know. But it had to be done._

_Hope it makes sense…_

Enjoy!

12 Insanity

Interlude

It was the morning of the race and Madison had woken up early because she just couldn't sleep anymore. The anxiety and excitement of the race was just literally eating away at her to the point where she just couldn't sleep.

Next to enrolling at the Academy, landing Speed as a boyfriend and making out with X Racer…this was one of the biggest things that she had ever done.

She had never known her real mother Oriana Flub…but that didn't stop Madison from wondering if she only knew where her daughter was and what she was doing, would she be proud of her? After all, she was racing against the son's of the legendary Speed Racer, the one who she almost tricked in to driving the GRX.

Would she be proud of Madison…or would she want Madison to crush them with the GRX and make them look like fools for loosing to a girl?

She had no idea…she really didn't. She never knew her mother so she had no idea what she would be thinking at this very moment.

The only thing she did know was that she knew her stepmother would be extremely proud of her for following something that she loved doing and pursing it.

And technically that was all Madison needed to get her through the race and the rest of the day.

Madison's POV…

_Even though I never knew you or know where you are at this point…I just hope that you're proud of me. _

_Actually…I don't know anything about you. I don't even know why you dug up the GRX other than to win that oriental Grand Prix. _

_But…somehow or another I ended up with the GRX in my Camaro. _

_I know it's illegal now to have it for an engine, but X is going to help me with that. _

_If only you could see X…he's so hot._

_Yes I know he's the son of Speed Racer…but it's X! _

_I don't know what you had against Speed Racer…but I'm pretty sure you'd approve of X. _

_But honestly…I'm just confused… about everything…_

_The GRX…how X and I ended up together…never knowing you…_

_A month ago I just fanaticized about X Racer like every other fan girl…_

_But now…I'm dating him behind Speed's back!_

_Everything is just happening so fast that there are times where I feel like I'm loosing my insanity._

Madison thought to herself as she took one last look in the mirror before she stepped foot out into the insanity that awaited her out in the open campus. 


	13. Chapter 13

_I truly hope this chapter makes sense. _

_I tried to make it my own, but Lightening Alley just seemed to fit the fanfic here. _

_Anyway…hope it makes sense…_

_Enjoy!_

13. Misfortune

"Hey X…" Madison heard Annalise say to X as she approached the crowd that was set up in Victory Lane.

It nearly broke Madison's heart when she saw X with Annalise. But technically no one knew they were going out because everyone thought she was still Speed Racer JR's girlfriend.

"I can't talk now Annalise." Was all Madison heard X say.

And without letting anyone notice she couldn't help but to let a small smile creep onto her face. He had just turned his girlfriend away and the only one in the world who knew the reason why he turned her away was Madison. She knew that Annalise had no idea that she was secretly seeing X behind her back.

She didn't know why she smiled…she just did and couldn't help it. It just made her happy knowing that X Racer had chosen her instead of Annalise.

And truthfully she had no idea what X ever saw in Annalise anyway. She was probably one of the bitchiest, snootiest most annoying person that Madison had ever met in her life. And let's not forget that she is the daughter of Zile Zazic…the one who built the school and the track and therefore she's daddy's little girl.

But now, none of that seemed to matter as X had chosen to be with Madison.

'Hmmm…why do I have the strangest feeling that, that bitch is coming between me and X?' Annalise thought to herself as she walked away from the crowd without ever looking back.

"Dad…have you noticed that the new girl is coming between me and X?" Annalise wined as she walked through the doorway to her father's office.

"Indeed I have sweetie. This might be of some help to you." Zile replied as he handed his daughter a silver tube-like device that resembled the looks of a tube of lipstick.

Annalise looked at her father with one eyebrow raised as she opened the device. She turned the bottom of the device and a small silver cylinder type thing popped out. She still looked at her father because she had no clue as to what this device was.

"It's a voice disrupter. You can cut through the frequency of Madison's comp system and pretend you're X." Zile replied as a mischievous smile spread across Annalise's face.

"Thanks dad. I didn't know you liked X that much…"

"I don't. But if anyone tries to interfere with my daughter's relationships I want them taken care of as much as you do. Daddy just wants to see his daughter happy…"

"Thanks dad." Annalise replied as she walked out of his office while a devious smile spread across her face.

XXX

"This race is going to be exciting I'm sure. With X Racer driving the Shooting Star, Speed Jr. driving the Mach 6 and his girlfriend behind the wheel of her own Camaro racecar…I can guarantee that this race will be anything but boring. And if that's not enough they will be sure to put you on the edge of your seats as they battle it out in Lightening Alley!" Headmaster Spritle replied in front of every camera crew that was known to the world of racing.

Cameras flashed and microphones were being shoved into their faces as reporters and news crews wanted to get every detail of Speed and Madison.

"Speed…what's it going to be like racing against your girlfriend? Will you let her win?…"

"X…what's is like knowing that you have a brother?"

"Madison…what's it like for you to be racing against the Racer brother's…"

The questions were just being shot at them left and right. X was use to the popperazzie ambush, but he could tell that Speed and Madison were getting overwhelmed.

"Give them a little room people." X demanded as he tried to get Speed and Madison out of the insanity.

But because it was Little Speed Jr. and supposedly his girlfriend, they couldn't get enough of them.

"Let your brother have his moment of fame X." Spritle replied as he approached X.

"I know…I can just tell that he's tensing up in there." X replied even though that was not the real reason why he wanted to get them out of there.

He wanted to get them out of there because he could tell that Speed had no idea what too say when he was being asked about Madison. X knew that Speed knew that she wanted to be with X and knowing that X could tell that Speed had no idea what to say. X just knew that if he talked about Madison to any certain extent and that X ended up with her, he knew that would be all over the media. He wanted to hide this as much as possible because he didn't want anyone to get hurt more than they would be already. Plus…they had a family name to keep and what would it look like to see that X was with Little Speed JR's girlfriend in the headlines. True he was already hurting his brother, but he couldn't hurt his brother even more if that ever happened.

In a weird and twisted kind of way he was trying to protect his brother from the privacy invaders that he liked to call the popperazzie. And he was never so happy as when he heard the announcement for the three of them to get in their cars.

"Good luck in there Speed…should be fun." X replied to his brother before they stepped into their cars.

"You're the one that's going to need the luck." Speed retorted as he opened the door to the Mach 6 and slammed it shut as he got inside.

All of a sudden Madison got a heavy heart, as she couldn't stand to see Speed so upset. But she couldn't help how things happened between her and X. It was unexplainable and everything happened between them so fast that she barley had time to think about what was even happening.

She hated seeing him so upset, but yet there was nothing she could do because she knew who she wanted to be with. And that was X.

And with that thought in mind she tore her eyes away from the Mach 6 as she brought them over to X.

"Good luck X." She replied with an uneasy smile.

"Luck's for losers." X joked as he gave Madison a confident wink before he slipped into his car.

Their engines revved almost simultaneously as they waited anxiously for the green light. Madison was in the middle of Speed and X and couldn't help but to feel tense because after all, she was between the Racer brother's both on and off the track.

The light turned green and they left the crowd on their feet as they took off from the starting line.

They had made it around the track a second time before they would enter the virtual gateway. And with the crowd still standing on their feet as they watched the monster screen that was set up in the infield, Madison thought she had overheard X coming through on her comp system.

"What did you say X?" Madison questioned as she tried to dodge the lightning bolts that jolted down from the virtual sky.

"Yeah…Madison thinks that I actually broke up with Annalise. And she actually thinks that I want to go out with her…"

"Uh…X…did you forget that your radio is on?" Madison questioned wondering if X could hear her.

"I mean come on! Why would I want to go out with her when I have Annalise" She thought she heard X reply even though she was unaware that Annalise was messing with her comp system.

"You can have Annalise asshole! And to think that I was going to leave Speed for you…and to think that I was actually starting to trust you!" Madison screamed through her comp system as she rammed the side of X's car.

X took the hit hard as it totally blindsided him. He was shocked and had no idea what was going on because he had no clue that Annalise was messing with her comp system.

"What are you doing Madison?" X questioned as he expected an answer.

But there was none.

"Madison!" X screamed into his comp system hoping that he would get her attention.

But there was still no answer from Madison.

"I can't believe you X!" Madison screamed even though she had no idea that he couldn't hear her.

She just couldn't believe what she thought she was hearing X say and she just let her anger get the best of her. She rammed her car even harder into X's but was totally unaware of the huge lightening bolt that shot down from the sky. And somehow X managed to get out of the way of the lightening bolt after Madison rammed him, but Madison on the other hand didn't get so lucky.

The lightening bolt struck her car as her car practically started to glow from the intensity of the electricity.

X was horrified and immediately got out of his car even though he knew it was dangerous. He just had to save Madison from the lightening as he could tell that the fiberglass car was starting to melt around her. And because he panicked, he shocked himself as he tried to pry the driver's door open.

There wasn't much time to loose as X prayed for Madison to be alright as he ran back to his car. As quickly as he possibly could he raced to get his car behind Madison's as he tried to push her out of the virtual track. And with just a few more feet to go…he just kept praying that everything would be alright as he just couldn't believe what a misfortune this race had turned out to be.

_PS: Let me know if this makes sense._


	14. Chapter 14

14 Memory

The ambulance sped away from the track as X followed closely behind with Speed, Lucy and Conner in his car.

"Thanks for getting Madison out of the virtual track." Speed replied, as this was the first time that he's talked to his brother in a couple of days.

"You're talking to me now?" X questioned.

Even though he wanted to look over at Speed, he kept his focus on the ambulance.

"Yeah…even though none of us won…you were the better brother today. I didn't even know what was going on." Speed replied, as he felt ashamed of himself for being too concentrated about the race than what was going on behind him.

X wanted to say something, but was too eager to get out of his car as they pulled up to the emergency entrance of the hospital.

"Here…go park the car. I'll meet you guys inside." X replied as he quickly got out of the car to follow to where they were taking Madison.

But once he was inside the hospital, a nurse stepped in front of X and stopped him from going any further.

"I'm sorry sir…you can't be in here." She told him.

"But…I'm X Racer." He replied as he hoped to catch some sort of a brake.

But the nurse didn't budge as she just still stood there in front of X.

"I'm sorry sir…you'll just have to wait in the waiting room." The nurse told him as she pointed in the direction of the waiting room.

X just gave her a glare of annoyance as he did as he was asked, but was relived as he caught up with Speed, Conner and Lucy.

"Do you know anything yet?" Speed questioned as he met up with his brother.

"No…they won't let me back there." X answered with a heavy sigh as he turned to face the window.

Speed just sat there as he looked up at his brother. He tried to figure out why X seemed to like Madison as much as he seemed to. What was it about her? He didn't know, but wanted to find out. He didn't know why…he just wanted to find out and he thought now would be the perfect opportunity to do so since they seemed to have some down time. That and the fact that they would be able to talk without Madison ever knowing what they said.

"Hey X…can we talk…seriously for a sec?" Speed questioned as X turned his attention away from the window as he noticed that Speed was being serious.

"Sure." Was all he said as they started to aimlessly walk towards the cafeteria.

They didn't really expect to end up there…they just did.

"Why do you like Madison?" Speed flat out asked as he took a sip of his pop.

X looked at him with a questioning look on his face, as he was surprised at the way Speed came out and asked the question. He took a bite out of his frozen yogurt as he tried to buy some time. He knew he liked Madison…but it was kind of hard to explain. But he figured he might as well try to explain it to his little brother. After all, X did have to agree that his brother did have a right to know why he liked his girlfriend.

"I don't know…she's just…she's just different…" Was all he could come up with for the time being.

"Great explanation." Speed retorted.

"No…I don't know bro. She's just different. She's not just another 'fan girl.' She doesn't get all excited just because she's with X Racer. She's not afraid to actually race against me. She's just…I can just tell that she is being real when she's around me." X replied as he continued to eat his frozen yogurt.

He looked away from his brother and started to roam his eyes around the cafeteria. For some reason, it hard to look at his brother because he could tell that Speed was hurting right now. He could tell that he didn't like the answer that he gave him because little did he know that, that was how Speed felt against Madison as well.

"But that probably doesn't matter now anyways." X replied as he tossed the foam cup into the garbage from where he was sitting.

"What are you talking about?" Speed questioned as he looked at his brother with one eyebrow raised.

"I don't know. When we were racing she came over my comp system and called me an asshole and told to do go ahead and be with Annalise. Then she started ramming into me and that's how she got hit by the lightning. I don't know what that was about." X sighed.

"Sounds like somebody is messing with you…"

"You think?" X said with an eyebrow raised, as that was obvious.

"I bet its Annalise…"

"Yeah right…she maybe good on the track…but she's not that smart…"

"Come on X! She's been on my case ever since she found out that I was your brother and now that you're getting close with Madison she's trying to get between you two because she wants you X!" Speed replied as X just sat there and didn't say a word.

However, he couldn't deny the fact that Speed couldn't have been wrong either. It was just that X had no evidence that Annalise had done anything. But could she have been the one that caused Madison to act the way that she did? He couldn't have ruled that out and if X ever found out the truth, it was going to be over between him and Annalise. Not that it was going to be over anyway…but if all that were true, he would be sure to put an end to Annalise's ways.

"Trust me…when we get back Annalise and I are going to have a long talk." X replied.

"That's what I like to hear…but that still leaves Madison." Speed replied as for once during their whole conversation they made eye contact.

"I know." X sighed as he looked down at his hands that rested against the table.

And as much as Speed didn't want to…he knew X really liked Madison. He couldn't have helped how things happened between them, he just knew that some times things like that happen. But if there was one up side to this, there was one advantage of being Speed Racer's son…deep down Speed knew he wouldn't be dateless for long.

There was just no way he could be in the middle of X's happiness.

"X…" Speed started to say when he caught a glimpse of Conner and Lucy out of the corner of his eyes.

"Hey…you guys came come back. Madison's awake." Lucy called to them as within a second later Speed and X joined up with Lucy and Conner.

X was the first one to walk through the door of Madison's room. But as soon as she saw X, she turned her attention towards Speed, Conner and Lucy.

"Hey guys." She happily said as she completely ignored X.

"Can I have a minute?" X questioned as the three of them went with X's wishes as they stepped into the hallway.

"What are you doing here…"

"I saved your life!…"

"So! That doesn't mean anything compared to what you said over the comp system!" Madison angrily replied.

"I never said anything! Why would I say anything like that considering I'm the one who made out with you!" X replied.

Madison said nothing, however she just looked up at X. But it was at that very second when she could tell that he was being serious. It was just that after being hit by the lightening messed her up. She really wanted to believe that he was being honest with her…but to tell the truth she had a hard time remembering everything. However as she still looked up at X she hoped that he would somehow jog her memory as to what really happened.

_PS: Sorry this chapter might have been a little boring. But things are going to pick up…I promise!_

_Thanks for reading!_


	15. Chapter 15

15 Smile

"You're telling the truth…aren't you?" Madison questioned as she still looked up at X.

"Why would I lie to you? I like you!" X replied as a nurse walked into the room to check on Madison.

"How are you doing dear?" The nurse asked as she checked Madison's IV.

"I'm fine…"

"Good…and the good news is that you're free to go after you have some dinner. We just want to make sure that your dinner stays down and if it does you could go home." The nurse replied as X stopped her on her way out.

"She's okay right? There wasn't anything serious that happened to her?" X questioned.

"No everything's fine. She just has a burn on her left arm from when her arm touched the hot fiberglass. The lightening bolt just seemed to knock her out. She should be fine within the next couple of days…"

"Thank you." X replied as the nurse went on to do her set schedule.

X was relieved as he turned back towards Madison.

"So…how's the car?" Madison questioned, as she wasn't in the mood to talk about what happened out on the track.

"Yeah…you're cars totaled. Everything got melted down. And from the heat of the lightning and from the electral spark that it sent through out the car, the car ended up catching on fire from the electral system you had in there." X explained as he saw Madison's face drop from disappointment.

"What about the GRX? Did anybody see that?" She couldn't help but to ask.

"Yeah right…that's nothing but a piece of melted down twisted hunk of metal. They'll never be able to find out you had that in your car." X replied.

"Thank God! Now I'm free of that engine forever!" Madison replied as she let out a big sigh of relief.

But that only lasted for a second when she couldn't help but to think that now she was without a car.

"Great, that's fine and everything…except that now I'm without a car!" Madison frustratingly cried as X placed a firm hand on her shoulder as he tried to calm her down.

"Don't worry about that now! Just relax so you can concentrate on getting out of here." X told her.

She agreed to do as he asked of her because it had been a long day. She wanted nothing more than to go back to her dorm and relax.

Silence spread across the room as Madison and X had slowly stopped talking. He could tell that she was tired. She started to wine down and he also noticed that when she talked her words were few and far between.

And as Speed, Conner and Lucy noticed how they stopped talking…they figured it was safe to walk into the room. But as they walked inside, they noticed that Madison had drifted off to sleep. X looked over at the three of them to tell them to be quiet. However, he failed to catch ChimChim as the robotic monkey jumped onto Madison's bed, which caused her to wake up.

"ChimChim…you naughty boy! Get down!" Conner cried as he went to get his pet robotic monkey off of Madison's bed.

"It's okay Conner." Madison replied even though she was still half-asleep.

Which in a way was a good thing because the nurse came by with Madison's dinner. She knew if she could keep her dinner down, she was free to go.

XXX

Eager to leave the hospital, she hurriedly signed the last of the release papers, as she was excited to finally go back to her own dorm.

She stood there next to X as they waited for Speed, Conner and Lucy to come back with X's car. He guided her into the car as he wanted to make sure that she was alright before he slid into the driver's seat.

The ride back to the academy was extremely quiet. Everyone had something different on their mind and Madison ended up falling asleep. And X was never so excited to pull into his garage as he couldn't wait to get out of the car. There was one thing to be quiet…but the ride back to the academy was just awkward.

Everyone went their separate ways, but X stayed with Madison as he wanted to make sure she was okay enough for him to leave her alone in her dorm.

"X…you don't have to stay with me." She told him as she cut off the plastic bracelet that she had on her wrist from the hospital.

"I know that…but I want to." He replied as he walked up close to her.

"You're too much." Was all she said as he brought her into his arms.

"I know." He replied with a playful, yet cocky tone to his voice before he brushed his lips against hers.

She willingly kissed him back as she found herself leaning into his body.

She had no clue what it was about X. There was just something that drew her to him and she couldn't explain it. And maybe…maybe she just didn't want to. Maybe she just wanted to believe that X was what she has been looking for. He was everything that she's ever wanted, which is maybe the reason why she didn't want to explain it.

The truth of the matter was that she just wanted to be with X.

"What really happened out there today X?" She couldn't help but to ask as they pulled away.

"I honestly don't know. If I knew, I would tell you. But somehow, Speed and I think that Annalise is behind it somehow…"

"That doesn't surprise me…"

"What?" X questioned, as it was kind of hard for him to believe that she would come out and say that.

However, subconsciously he could believe that she said what she said. After all, technically he was still with Annalise even though he was with Madison.

"I mean she seemed pretty jealous that very first day when I met you when I left Speed's dorm. She practically tore your arm out of its socket…"

"Yeah…but don't worry. Annalise and I are going to have a talk." X told her as he made his way to the door when he realized how late it was.

"Good…maybe we can finally be together peacefully…"

"That would be nice. Are you sure you're going to be okay?" X questioned, as he was a little hesitant to leave her alone.

"Yes…I promise I will call you if I need you…"

"You better." He demanded as he slipped his arm around the small of her back.

He drew her closer to him, as he couldn't have left without a goodnight kiss.

She backed away from him as he started to walk back to his own dorm.

"Night X." She shouted out to him.

He stopped, turned his head back to Madison and continued to walked towards his dorm as all he did was smile back at Madison.

PS: Sorry that these last two chapters are a bit corny. I just didn't really know what to do as a placeholder before I get to the interesting stuff.

_I hope for this to get better. Hope it won't be so boring from now on._

_Thanks for reading. _


	16. Chapter 16

16 Silence

The morning sun drenched Madison's room with sunlight, but Madison did not want to get up out of bed. She thought just because the sun was up, didn't mean she had to get up.

She was still groggy from yesterday and her arm stung from where the burn was. But because of the stinging from the burn, she had no choice but to get up and put something on it.

However, just as she reached for the tube of medicine that they gave her at the hospital, she heard her phone go off as somebody sent her a text. She reached for her phone and unplugged it from its charger and noticed that X had texted her.

_Spritle wants to see you in his office now! Text me when you get this._ Was all the text read.

Madison clutched the phone in her hands because she couldn't have possibly begin to think of why Spritle wanted to see her. Unless, unless they did discover that fact that she had the GRX when they junked the car.

'But X told me that the engine was a melted down twisted piece of metal. But that doesn't mean that they didn't tare down the engine itself. I need to text X!' Madison frantically thought as she texted him.

_X…meet me in front of Spritle's office in ten minutes. I can't go in there alone._

_I'll meet you there._ X texted her back.

Without even getting dressed, she took off for Spritle's office in her pajamas because she was way too anxious to get dressed as she just wanted to get this meeting over with. And as she approached his office, she noticed that X noticed that she was in her pajamas.

But to X…she looked pretty cute. She had on a pair of black and white checkered cotton bottoms and a red tank top with a tiny checkered flag logo in the center of her chest.

'Not a bad look. I could definitely get used to that.' X thought to himself as he quickly decided to check her out.

"Forget to get dressed?" X giggled as Madison playfully smacked him on his arm.

"Well…I would have, but your text freaked me out and I just wanted to get down here. Do you know what Spritle wants?" She questioned.

"No…he just wanted me to get a hold of you…"

"You don't think this could be about the GRX…do you?" Madison couldn't help but to ask.

"Shhh! Do you want them to find out? Just go in there without suspecting anything." X told her.

She just looked at him as she took a deep breath before she opened the door to Spritle's office. Being a little hesitant, she slowly walked through the doorway as X followed closely behind her. But they both stopped dead in their tracks as they saw the entire bored sprawled out in front of them.

"I'm dead!" Madison whispered as she leaned in close to X before they took a seat in the two empty seats that sat in front of Spritle.

"You wanted to see me sir?" Madison nervously questioned.

"How are you doing?" Spritle questioned, even though Madison could tell that, that was not why he brought her in here.

"I'm fine. My arm just stings a little…"

"Well, I'm glad you're alright. Madison…"

"Oh cut the crap Headmaster Spritle! You've been cheating haven't you? You had the GRX as an engine in your Camaro…didn't you?" Zile Zazic hissed from across the table as he pounded her with the questions.

Not really sure of what to say, she glanced over at X but was torn away from him as Zile began again.

"You can't hide the truth from us Madison. As my guys dismantled you car last night, they discovered the GRX!" Zile explained.

Madison just sat there, as she wasn't sure on what to say or do at this point. She kept looking between Spritle and X as she hoped that they would give her some sort of guideness. But neither one of them said a word as silence just seemed to spread across the room.

_PS: Sorry this chapter's so short. But I did promise you guys it was going to get better._

_Thanks for reading!_


	17. Chapter 17

Note: Recently I watched the 2008 Speed Racer film. And the more I write in this fanfic…the more I think of how Racer X fits perfectly in here.

_I just wanted to make it clear to everybody so that no one gets confused is that from here on in I will be making references to the 2008 Speed Racer film and the original series as well. _

_Just though I'd clear that up._

_Anyway…thanks again for reading. Your feedback is always welcome and I'm glad you guys are enjoying The Challenge._

_Enjoy! _

17 Fortitude

There was still an awkward silence that hung in the air of Spritle's office while Spritle sat there as he tried to brace himself for what was about to happen. He placed the pen that he had in his hand on the desk and folded his arms across his chest as he took a deep breath before he started to speak.

"I'm sorry Madison…but, we are going to have to expel you from the Academy. That engine has been illegal through out the World Racing League and the Academy Racing League." Spritle replied with a heavy sigh.

"But that's not fair! It's not her fault that she had the GRX in her car." X retorted back as he was trying to defend her.

"Oh…and I suppose that a mechanical fairy placed it in her car then." Zile replied, as he didn't want to hear want X had to say.

"It's true Headmaster Spritle…I never wanted the…"

"It's too late for excuses now. I think the bored has agreed that you are expelled from the Racing Academy." Zile hissed while he excused himself from the table as he proceeded to leave Spritle's office without ever looking back.

With a heavy heart, Madison sighed as she looked around Spritle's office in search for something to say.

"Headmaster Spritle…if I…"

"I'm sorry Madison. As much as I don't want to agree with Zile…I'm afraid there's no other choice." Spritle replied as he looked at her from across the table.

Madison nodded her head in agreement in return. If he never gave his own nephews a break, why should he give her one?

"Yes sir…I understand." She replied as she looked at Spritle in hopes that he would say something.

But he said nothing, however he just gave Madison a sympathetic look before she left his office.

"Why didn't you tell them the truth?" X questioned as he caught up with Madison down the hall.

"I tried…but Spritle cut me off. And it would have gone over real well if I would have told them that I was actually Oriana Flub's daughter." Madison sarcastically replied.

"Whatever…I need to get out of here." She said as she started to walk away from X.

"Where are you going?" X questioned, as he couldn't help but to be concerned about her.

"I don't know…for a walk." Madison answered as she shrugged her shoulders.

He didn't know why, but he just stood in the hallway until she was no longer there.

He just didn't know what it was about her. There was just something about her that he loved and now that she was expelled from the academy, he knew he would never be able to figure out what drew him to her. But the more he stood there, the more he became angry and frustrated at the fact that everything he's ever come to know and love in his life has disappeared…that was except for his brother Speed and his uncle Spritle. There was really nothing else in his life and now that Madison was gone, he couldn't take it anymore. Eventually he found himself leaving the hallway as he tried to figure every thing out. But being a part of the Racer family…he knew things were never easy to figure out.

XXX

Madison was about a mile or so away from the Academy when she finally decided to take a break. She stopped at a near by park and decided to sit down on one of the vacant swings.

The park was full of little kids running around. Some were there with their family and others were old enough where they were there on their own. But for some reason, she couldn't help but to watch the kids with their parents.

They all looked so happy, so full of life as they ran around the park without a care in the world. And for the longest time she just watched them play as she just sat there wondering what it was like to not have a care in the world. There were times when she wished that she were little and to not care about anything. Hell…that's how she ended up in this mess after all right? Her stepfather wanted to have the GRX in her Camaro, but at the time she was too young to argue with him because she thought that she was doing the right thing by making her stepfather happy.

But now, she was caught with the GRX and she had gotten expelled from school. Things that kids never had to worry about unless they did something horrible at school to get kicked out of school. Madison thought to herself as she continued to watch the kids.

But after a while or so, she decided to head back to campus.

And as she made her way back to campus, she heard the sound of a racecar approaching behind her. She turned around and saw the yellow and black T-180 and was shocked to see that it Racer X.

"Racer X?" Madison questioned as he pulled up next to her on the side of the road.

"Madison Flub…right?" Was all he asked.

"Yeah…but how do you know who I am?" She questioned.

He didn't answer her, instead he showed her a piece of paper with her picture on it. She looked at him with one eyebrow raised as she was trying to figure out why he had her picture.

"Just get in." Racer X told her.

She wanted to argue with him, but she knew that if she did he wouldn't give her any answers anyway. Instead, she just tried to look at him through his dark sunglasses. Never once did her fortitude waiver during the entire time she looked at Racer X while she did as she was told.

PS: I hope this chapter makes sense. It's not easy writing a fanfic when you're constantly making references between three different things.

_Hope you liked it._

_But there's going to be a lot more adventures of Speed Racer coming up! _


	18. Chapter 18

18 Trouble Lurking

As the sound of the T-180 approached the Academy, everyone who was outside stopped as the car pulled up to the school. However, all eyes were on Madison as she stepped out of Racer X's car. She shut the door and started to walk away before Racer X called her back.

"Hey-" Racer X called out to her as she turned around to walk back towards the T-180.

"What?" Madison questioned.

"Be careful…"

"I'm already expelled from the academy anyway…what else could happen?" Madison replied as she shrugged her shoulders.

Racer X wanted to answer her, but knew it was way too soon to tell her the real reason why he was there. Instead, he just looked at her with a reassuring look on his face before he peeled away from the curb of the school.

'What was that all about?' Madison couldn't help but to think to herself.

She didn't know…she had no idea. But the only thing that she did know was that she was beginning to feel tired. She was still stressed out from yesterday and this morning didn't help with that either. She wanted to go to her dorm where she could relax for a little while before she started packing…but before she did that, she couldn't help but to stop by X's dorm.

She noticed that the door to his dorm was open so she decided to swing by. However, as she approached the doorway, she couldn't help but to chuckle. X was hanging upset down from the ceiling as he was trying to do some abb crunches.

"Isn't that what they have gym's for?" Madison couldn't help but to sarcastically reply as she totally caught X off guard.

"Ah! Geez…haven't you ever heard of knocking?" X questioned as he got down from the ceiling.

"What? Your door was open so I just decided to drop by." She replied as X proceeded to close the door.

"Where did you go on your walk?" X questioned.

"Eh…I just ended up at the park that's down the road from the Academy." She told him as she couldn't help but to gaze after the king sized bed that X had in his dorm.

She still felt tired and she never wanted lie down so badly than she wanted to now. Her arm had been bothering her all morning and she was just flat out tired. If she didn't lie down soon, she knew she was going to fall asleep standing up.

"Madison, why don't you lie down while I go talk to Annalise." X suggested, as Madison couldn't help but to do as he told her.

"You still haven't talked to her yet?" Madison questioned as she laid down and got comfortable on the pillows that X had on his bed.

"I haven't had the time. I've been too concerned about you." He told her as he wrapped her in black blanket that had a white X on the front of it.

"This is cool…where did you find a blanket with an X on it-"

"I didn't. There's a custom stitching place at the mall. I had the X made on a blanket I already had-"

"Cool…thanks for letting me crash here. At least I'll get to say bye to you before I have to leave." Madison replied with a rather sad tone to her voice.

Before X left, he couldn't help but to let out a heavy sigh as to what Madison had just said. He walked over to her as she rolled over onto her back so that she could look up into his eyes.

"Everything will be fine. Get some rest." He told her as he bent down to kiss her.

She smiled as he pulled away and couldn't help but to watch him as he left his dorm.

She still smiled as he left the room because for some reason, X just seemed to make everything seem like it was okay. He had this sort of confidence to him that nothing seemed to bother him…like he was indestructible or something.

But she just figured that if he was part of the Racer family…it was almost like he couldn't be any other way.

XXX

As X approached Annalise's dorm, he couldn't help but to rapidly pound on the door until she answered.

"We need to talk." Was all X said as she opened the door.

Annalise said nothing, however she grabbed a hold of X's wrist, dragged him into her dorm and slammed him against the wall as she couldn't have agreed more with X.

"You're damn right we need to talk! How can you cheat on me with, with that bitch!" Annalise questioned as she practically stared X down.

"Because-" He started as he brushed Annalise off of him.

"Because unlike you she has a personality. She's just not concerned about being seen with X Racer." X retorted rather grimly as he glared at her.

Annalise just looked away from X as if she had no clue what he was talking about. But X could see right through Annalise. He had been since Madison came to the Academy.

"Don't give me that look Annalise! I know you somehow messed with Madison's in car comp system." X explained as he noticed Annalise was looking around the room in search for something to say.

"Alright…I did. But that was because I had every right to mess with her comp system! She's coming between us X!" Annalise cried as she walked up to him.

She wrapped her arms around his neck as she had hoped that he would do the same in return. She hoped that he would finally see the errors of his ways and come back to her. But instead, he just pushed her away.

"Maybe I want her to come between us-"

"What are you saying X-"  
"It's over between us. I'm sorry but I can't take it anymore with you. You've come between Speed and I and now you're coming between Madison and me. I can have other friends besides Jared, Jesse…and you. I'm sorry Annalise…it's over." Was all X said as he exited Annalise's dorm without ever looking back.

But as soon as X was out of sight of Annalise's dorm, he leaned against the wall as he tried to somehow catch his breath.

Even though he came across tough and indestructible about their breakup…the truth was, he had never been so scared in his life. He had never broken a girl's heart like that before…but deep down, X knew it had to be done. There had been countless times when she came between him and his brother. And now, he could see that she was getting jealous of him hanging out with another girl.

And he even hated to admit it, but without Annalise…he felt as if he could be free. Free of her, free of always wanting to do what she wanted to do. He was now able to do whatever and hang out with whomever he wanted without having to worry about what Annalise thought.

And with that thought in mind, he decided to go back to his own dorm to tell Madison the good news. But as he turned the corner to go to his dorm, he saw Racer X standing in front on his door with another man.

There were so many questions that ran through X's head that he didn't quite know what to do first. But he knew Madison was asleep in his dorm and he knew she would be freaked out if they walked in.

The only thing that came across his mind was that he wanted to see why Racer X and another man were outside his dorm. He didn't feel like going to Spritle, so he decided to approach them himself.

But as he slowly made it to his dorm, he just couldn't help but to think in the back of his mind that trouble was lurking ahead as he approached Racer X and the other man.

_PS: Sorry it took me a while to update. I'm kind of coming down with some writer's block here. _

_But hopefully I'll get over that soon. _

_However…if anyone has any ideas where they would like to see this story go…please feel free to tell me. _

_All ideas and reviews are welcome._

_Thanks for reading._


	19. Chapter 19

Sorry I haven't updated in a while.

It's just that this chapter is kind of long. This is actually the chapter that started it all so I wanted to take my time writing it. This is the exact idea that I had after I watched the original Speed Racer episode: The Fast Car On Earth.

_So…I hoped this explained some things. If it doesn't…please let me know._

_Enjoy! _

19 Gray

"Can I help you?" X questioned as he approached the two men who stood outside his dorm.

"Are you X Racer?" The man who wasn't Racer X questioned as he looked up into X's brown eyes.

"Yeah…how do you know who I am?" X questioned with his arms folded across his chest.

As if the big tattoo of an X down his arm didn't give it away.

"We talked to Headmaster Spritle before we came down here." Racer X replied.

'Spritle? They talked to Spritle before they came here? And Spritle just let them down here without coming to me first? Who are these people?' X questioned to himself.

Well…obviously he knew who Racer X was, but he wanted to know who the man with him was and what they were doing outside of his dorm. X had just opened his mouth to say something, but as if he were on que, Spritle approached the three of them.

"X…I see you met Racer X and Inspector Detector?" Headmaster Spritle replied as he approached them.

"Kind of…what are they doing here?" X asked his uncle in search for some answers.

"Maybe we should talk inside?" Spritle replied as he motioned his hand in the direction of X's dorm.

"But my girlfriend's asleep in there." X replied as Spritle looked at his nephew with one eyebrow raised.

X sighed heavily as he knew he wasn't about to win this argument. He waved his ID in front of the electronic lock as the door slid open. When they walked inside, he was relived to see that Madison was awake.

"Hey X…Racer X?" Was all she questioned as her eyes trailed from X over to Racer X as he walked through the door.

"You know him?" X questioned as he couldn't help but to sound a little confused.

"Barely…he picked me up from my walk this morning." Madison explained as she sat up in X's bed with a confused look on her face.

"Uncle Spritle…what's going on?" X questioned as he looked up at his uncle hoping that he would answer his questions.

"Maybe we should talk somewhere else. Perhaps that little café that's just up the road from the Academy?" Inspector Detector suggested as Madison and X just looked at one another as they tried to figure out what was going on.

"Sounds good…we'll meet there in about twenty-five minutes?" Spritle replied as he looked over towards Inspector Detector.

Inspector Detector nodded his head in agreement. Without saying a word, he looked over at Racer X as he motioned for Racer X to lead the way out of X's dorm.

X wanted to ask his uncle so many questions, but didn't quite know what to ask first. The only thing that Spritle did was give his nephew a look of reassurance, but for some reason X didn't bye it.

"Come on…we better get down to the car." X told Madison, who just seemed more confused than ever.

XXX

"What do you think they want?" Madison asked X as he drove down the driveway of the Academy.

"I don't know. I couldn't even begin to imagine what they want." X replied as he heard Madison let out a sarcastic chuckle.

"You know…I haven't even gotten a chance to get dressed today…"

"Don't worry about it. You look cute…besides, you can't even tell you're in your pajamas." X replied as he pulled his car into the driveway of the café that Inspector Detector talked about.

He saw Racer X's black and yellow T-180 at the far end of the parking lot. Even though he didn't know Racer X at all, other than the fact that he is one of the driver's in the WRL…he decided to park next to the T-180 as he figured his car would be safer next to his compared to if it were parked anywhere else.

"You ready?" X questioned as he looked over at Madison.

"Yeah…I guess it's now or never." Madison replied as she stepped out of X's car.

Nervously they walked through the revolving door as X looked around the café for Inspector Detector and Racer X. He didn't see them, however a doorman greeted them as he could tell that X was looking for someone.

"Do you have a reservation sir?" The man asked.

"No…we're meeting someone here. In fact…I know Racer X is here…where is he…"

"Ah, yes…Racer X informed me that there was more to their party. Please…follow me." He replied as he led X and Madison through the café to the back of the restaurant.

At the back of the restaurant, there was a little secluded area that was a little separated from the main body of the café. It was almost like a small party room and X saw Racer X, Inspector Detector and Spritle sitting in the corner. Whatever was going on had to be pretty serious for them not to talk about it on campus, but in a small private party room in a small café.

"Glad you can join us X and Madison." Inspector Detector replied as they joined up with them.

"Not a problem…but what's going on?" X questioned as they took a seat.

"We know what happened during yesterday's race was no accident…" Inspector Detector started to explain.

"How do you know what happened yesterday? Were you guys there?" X questioned.

"Yes…we've secretly been attending school sanctioned races because we've been detecting foul play…"

"Foul play? We figure that the virtual track has been acting up for a while now…but do you think someone actually might be causing the track to act up?" X questioned.

"Possibly…we might have a clue too as of who is messing with the track. We just haven't had any evidence to do anything about it. There have been too many close calls recently and yesterday's incident convinced us that someone is messing with the track. Being virtual or not, a giant lighting bolt doesn't drop down from the sky and attack someone's car…"

"So…why are we brought into this?" X questioned.

"Because…we know you're friend's with Connor. If we can get you guys to get Connor to trace back every move that is made electronically during a race…then we can get whoever it is that has been messing with the track." Inspector Detector explained as X just looked at him with an eyebrow raised.

"In other words…you want us to do your dirty work? Okay…if we do this…what's in it for us?" X questioned as he sat back in his chair with his arms folded across his chest while he waited for an answer.

Racer X licked his lips as he hesitated to speak. He wasn't sure on how he wanted to bring up this subject, but he figured he might as well just bring it up and see what happens.

"We'll give Madison a racecar." Was all Racer X said as Madison just looked at him with wide, questioning eyes.

"But…I'm expelled from the Academy. Even if I do this…I'm not allowed back into school." Madison replied.

"Trust me…if you do this…you'll be allowed back in school." Racer X told her.

Madison just looked over to X, then at Spritle.

"But Headmaster Spritle…you know what happened…Zile made it very clear that I was expelled…"

"Yes…but under the circumstances I'm the Headmaster. If you do this…you won't be expelled." Spritle told her with a reassuring smile.

Madison couldn't help but to smile back when Inspector Detector started to speak again.

"So…are you guys in?" Inspector Detector asked.

"Yeah…we'll help anyway we can to protect the school…"

"Definitely…I could use a new racecar so that I can beat you." Madison added as she tried to challenge X.

"There's no way you could." He playfully retorted as he smiled at her.

They all chuckled as X and Madison challenged one another. Madison smiled back at X as Inspector Detector placed his coffee cup back down on the table and was pleased that Madison and X were going to help them.

"Great…we look forward to working with you." Inspector Detector replied as he shook X, Madison and Spritle's hands.

They were on their way out to their cars when for some reason Madison wanted to know more about Racer X. As she walked up behind him, she grabbed a hold of his arm as he turned around to face Madison.

"Racer X who are you? How did you know who I was when you picked me up this morning?" Madison questioned as Racer X let out a deep sigh.

He knew those answers would take a while to explain. He wanted to answer Madison's questions, but in order to do that he needed to kidnap her for a while. He knew the exact place where he wanted to take her…but he wondered if X would let him.

Without saying a word, he motioned for Madison to follow him over to where the cars were parked. X looked up at him as he tried to figure out why Madison didn't get in the car.

"I need to take Madison with me for a couple of hours. She asked me to explain a few things to her…may I X?" Racer X asked.

X nervously swallowed as he could feel the lump slide his throat. He wasn't sure what to say, except that if Madison asked Racer X about a few things…he figured it would be okay.

"Sure…I guess…"

"Thanks X…would you mind taking Inspector Detector back to the Academy?" Racer X questioned as X still looked at him with a questioning look on his face.

"No…not at all." X replied as he looked after Racer X as he made his way over to the T-180.

"Call me if you need me." X told Madison as he grabbed her arm before she got in to Racer X's car.

"I will." She replied as she bent down to kiss X before he took off.

XXX

The drive with Racer X was quiet, however Madison didn't seem to mind as she was just excited to be in the passenger seat of Racer X's T-180. She had seen Racer X race in the WRL plenty of times…but things just didn't seem to add up when they were talking in the café.

That statement still held true as Racer X pulled in front of Thunderhead…the area's local racetrack.

"Um…why are we at Thunderhead?" Madison questioned as she just looked around the facility.

"I don't know…this is just a place where I used to come a lot when I was younger…that and the fact that there's really no place else to go around here." Racer X replied as he turned the key to the T-180 off.

"So…who are you Racer X?" Madison flat out questioned as she turned slightly towards Racer X so that she could look at him.

She sat there in the passenger seat, as she was shocked to see that Racer X began to take off his mask. She didn't know why but she found herself holding her breath. No one has ever seen the true identity of Racer X and she couldn't believe that she was about to see who Racer X really was.

His mask was finally off as he tried to fix his matted down hair the best he could. He slowly turned to face Madison and she couldn't believe that under the mask, Racer X was extremely good looking. She wondered why he wore a mask and kept his identity a secret if he was that gorgeous.

But as she sat there and looked at him, she couldn't help but to notice that Racer X seemed very familiar. She just couldn't quite put her finger on it…but the more she sat there and looked at him, it hit her like a slap in the face.

"Rex Racer?" She screamed out loud.

Frantically he leaned over to place his hands over her mouth, as he didn't want anybody to hear her.

"What…but I don't get it! I saw the crash at Casa Cristo…you mean, you faked your own death? But why?" Madison questioned, as she was more confused than ever.

Racer X looked down at his hands that rested on the steering wheel as she noticed that he was buying some time to collect his thoughts before he explained himself to Madison.

"When I was younger, Pops and I had a fall out. He had just finished building a racecar and told me that I was inexperienced to drive it and that he was going to hire a professional driver. Before I knew it the argument got worse and worse and it ended up with me leaving. The only thing that I remember was that I just wanted to be my own person without anybody telling me what to do. I knew I was a good enough driver and I wanted to prove it to everyone…but most importantly to my family. So eventually I did just that when the race of Casa Cristo was coming up. I just couldn't help but to think that faking my own death at a race that they never wanted me to go to in the first place would be so perfect. But eventually I learned how crooked the WRL was and by that time my younger brother Speed started to drive. I couldn't take much more of the WRL so I teamed up with Inspector Detector in the WRL's Corporate Crime Division to recruit drivers to help restore the WRL to what it use to be…"

"So…you basically faked your own death to protect your family?" Madison questioned.

"I just didn't want my brother to make the same mistakes I did. I wanted him to enjoy racing…not to see the evil side of it like I did." Racer X replied with a kindhearted smile.

Madison couldn't help but to smile back at him as she did have to agree that she was almost in the same boat as him...well not quiet...but just about.

"So technically you're like Speed and X's uncle." Madison questioned.

"Yes…but you can't say a word." Racer X told Madison.

"I won't…only if you tell me how you know who I am." Madison replied as she looked at Racer X with one eyebrow raised.

"Your mother got wind of what happened to the GRX. But then she found out you were the driver of that Camaro in the race yesterday. She knew it was you and therefore she contacted us. We were already going to be here to figure out what's been going on with the track so she wanted us to find you as well. She's trying to find you Madison…"

"No…she just wants the GRX, which isn't her's to begin with! If she wants it…she can have it. It's a burnt, twisted piece of metal anyway." Madison growled as she looked away from Racer X.

As she looked away, she felt Racer X place a hand on her arm as he tried to get her attention.

"Don't make the same mistakes I made Madison. She's trying to find you…not the GRX…"

"Don't make the same mistakes you did? Don't you think that it was a mistake hiding the truth from your family?" Madison couldn't help but to question.

Racer X looked away from Madison as he just stared out through the windshield of the T-180. He had been fine through the entire time that he talked about his past. It wasn't until Madison asked him that question that everything came rushing back into his mind like a quick flashback. He snapped out of it rather quickly, as he didn't want to think about it any longer.

"If it was…then it's a mistake I have to live with." Racer X replied as he reached around the steering column and placed his hand on the key.

"We should get back to the Academy." He added as he turned the key to start the T-180.

XXX

The sun was beginning to set over the horizon as Racer X pulled in front of the Academy. The ride back to the Academy had been quiet just like the ride to Thunderhead. Madison opened the door, stepped out and just stood there and looked at Racer X as she tried to look at him through the mask. She couldn't think of anything to say and neither could he. However she didn't want to draw a crowd so she just smiled at him as he smiled back.

But by the time he had pulled away, there was already a small crowd that had formed behind them. She watched Racer X drive his T-180 away from the Academy as for some reason she just stood there until she could no longer see him.

It was just that she thought he would answer her questions…and he did. She just didn't think that he would say that about her mother. He told her that he didn't want her to make the same mistakes he made, but could she help it? She had never heard from her mother all her life until she wrecked the GRX.

She thought that since the GRX was distorted that she would be free from it…free from her past. She didn't think it would make things worse.

It had been an extremely long day and she wanted nothing more than to go back to her dorm where she could relax. For a second she just wanted to not think…about anything. But that hasn't happened since Racer X had brought her back to the Academy. She felt like she was in an even more gray area now than when she had asked Racer X how he knew who she was.

PS: Hope this chapter made sense.

_There's still a lot more to come._

_Thanks for reading!_


	20. Chapter 20

20 Blood

It was the next morning when Madison's stomach practically woke her up. She really never got the chance to eat yesterday considering her thoughts practically consumed her life. But as she saw the numbers eleven-thirty stare back at her in bright neon blue on her alarm clock, she heard her stomach let out a growl so loud that if anybody passed by her dorm they might be able to hear her stomach. After that she thought about getting something to eat.

And being still tired from the day before, Madison barely felt like getting dressed…but thought that she might as well considering that she spent all day yesterday in her pajamas. Not that, that was a bad thing…it was just that it got to be awkward after a while considering that everyone around her was dressed. However not really feeling like dressing up like she usually did, she finally decided to dress in a pair of jeans, a Camaro t-shirt and a pair of flip-flops just because she still wanted to be comfortable without being in her pajamas.

And after she looked at herself one last time in the mirror, she decided that she looked good enough and decided to head on down to the cafeteria where she could finally get something to eat. But as she left her dorm, she couldn't help but to pass by X's dorm to see rather or not if he wanted to join her for lunch. And as she approached his dorm, a smile crept onto her face as she saw that X was sitting at his desk working on his laptop.

He practically fell off his chair as Madison approached him inside his dorm.

"Hey…wow, you're actually dressed today." X teased as he stood up from his chair to greet her.

"Shut up!" Madison playfully retorted as X brought his arm around the small of her back.

He brought her close to him so that he could greet her with a kiss as Madison willingly kissed him back.

"You know…you should really tell Spritle the truth." X said as he pulled away from Madison.

Madison looked up at X with a questioning look on her face while she tried to figure what X was talking about. But it finally hit her upside her head as she finally figured it out,

"Really…you think? I tried to tell him the truth when we were in his office the other day but he practically cut me off." Madison explained.

"Yeah…but under the circumstances things were pretty hectic that day. I think you should tell him." X replied as Madison pulled herself away from X.

Unsure of what to do, she frustratingly plopped herself down on X's bed. A few minutes later, he sat next to her and brought her into his arms as he could tell that she was confused.

"I promise you'll feel better." X replied as she tried to look up at him with a reassuring smile.

There was no doubt in Madison's mind that X wasn't right. She actually had been thinking about telling Spritle the truth for a while now. She thought that if she did tell him the truth that it might ease the tension towards her a bit. She knew there were some strong feelings that people felt towards her after they found out that she had the GRX, but she thought if she came clean about her past…she thought that it might clean things up a bit. Granted she knew that it wouldn't be enough to get her back into school. She knew the only way to do that would be to work with Racer X and Inspector Detector. But even with that, she figured that if she explained herself to Spritle that it would also clear things up with that as well.

Either way she knew she would eventually have to explain herself to Spritle. But being nervous about talking to Spritle, she let out a long uneasy sigh as she looked up X.

"Will you come to Spritle's office with me? I'm kind of nervous about talking to him alone. He seems to take things a little easier when you're around." She explained as X let out a little chuckle.

"Spritle's not that bad once you get to know him…but yeah, sure. I'll come with you. But it has to be a little bit later. I've got some homework that's due for Professor Aniskov's class…"

"You're actually doing homework?" Madison teased.

"Funny…go on…get outa here. I've got work to do." X replied.

"I'll text you when I'm ready to go with you to Spritle's." He added as Madison made her way to the door.

"K…thanks X." Madison replied as she looked at him while she gave him a wink and a playful wave as she made her way out of X's dorm.

XXX

Considering that there was nothing really to do, Madison decided to swing by the student lounge just to see if there was anybody up there that she knew. And when she finally stepped up off of the last step that led to the student lounge, she was surprised to see Speed, Conner and Lucy sitting at a table that sat next to the window.

"Hey guys." Madison replied as she approached them.

"Hey." The three of them practically said in unison.

"Anybody want to play some pool or play around with the slot car track?" Madison asked out of boardroom.

"No thanks. I actually have some studying to do. I'll catch you guys later." Lucy explained as she excused herself from the table.

Conner practically said the same thing as he just used that as an excuse to excuse himself from Speed and Madison because he could tell that they didn't really want him there anyway.

"I guess it's just us." Madison replied softly as she sat across from Speed.

"Yep." Was all he said as he played with his pen that laid on the table.

"Wanna go play with the slot car track? It's open?" Madison questioned.

"Sure…why not. I've got nothing else to do anyway." Speed replied, as he still never really looked up at Madison.

But as they made their way over to the slot car track, for some reason she could feel Speed's eyes on her as she could feel him watch her every move. She didn't know why, but she could just feel his eyes on her.

"Speed Racer…are you checking me out?" She couldn't help but to ask as they reached the track.

"If I were checking you out…you'd know it. Besides…you're with X. Why would I check you out?" Speed questioned as he tried to cover up the fact that he really was.

They took the controls in their hands and the only slot cars they had for the track was the Mach 5 and Racer X's Shooting Star. Of course Speed took the Mach 5, which left Madison with the black and yellow Shooting Star. They placed the cars on the track and within a few minutes later, Madison's car passed Speed's just about like she passed him on the track the very first time she raced him.

"Ha…just like before. I so beat you." Madison playfully cheered, as she couldn't help but to do a small victory dance around Speed.

"Just keep doing your little victory dance Madison. You've ain't seen nothing yet." Speed replied as they reset their cars to the starting line.

The score was now tied as Speed's car practically zoomed by her's as if her car was standing still. She was having such a great time with Speed that she didn't even feel her phone go off in her pocket as X tried to call her.

"This has been so much fun Speed. It sort of has been like old times." Madison replied as she couldn't help but to referrer back to the first time that they raced out on the track.

"Yeah." Was all Speed said as he brought his car back to the starting line.

He didn't say much as he was trying not to agree with Madison. But he couldn't have helped but to agree with her. He too thought back to the night of the rally…and their first kiss. But he was quickly brought away from his thoughts as Madison began to speak.

"What happened to us Speed?" Madison questioned as she leaned against the table next to Speed.

"You mean besides my brother taking you away from me…"

"Yeah-" Was all Madison replied, as she couldn't help but to agree with Speed.

Even though she agreed with him, she couldn't really think of anything else to really say. And because of that she found herself walking over to the window where she found herself gazing down at the track. A replay of that night of the rally played over and over again as if it just happened yesterday. And noticing that something seemed to be bothering Madison, Speed found himself standing next to her side.

"I'm such an idiot! I can't believe I let X tear us apart because I thought he was the only one that could help me cover up the fact that I had the GRX. But that doesn't even matter now…I was caught with it anyway. I was just blinded by X. And when he kissed me the first time in the garage…it was like all over. I totally forgot us because I let X do that to me. I don't know…I guess I was just so excited that X might have found me attractive that I forgot how I felt about you. Today was awesome…it really felt like we were together again…like nothing has changed." Madison confessed as she just for some reason felt like she had to say something.

And to be honest…she actually felt a whole lot better after she just spilled her guts to Speed. And because he could tell that she was being honest with him, he couldn't help but to feel a little sympathetic with her. After all…she never asked for X to do anything to her. In fact…he sort of hated his brother right now for making Madison feel like this and for breaking them apart.

"Nothing has to change." Speed softly replied as Madison looked up at him with questioning eyes.

"What are you talking about Speed? It already has changed." She told him, as she couldn't help but to let a small tear fall from her eye.

As a couple of students walked passed them, they created a slight breeze that tickled Madison's nose with the sent of Speed's cologne. She knew he was wearing. Christian Lacroix, Noir because that was what she wore all the time. True it was a man's cologne that AVON sold…she just always liked the way it smelled. But she did have to admit that it smelled better on him though.

In fact…she loved how it smelled on him. It had a woodsy kind of sent that just smelled clean and fresh and because of his cologne she couldn't help draw herself closer to him. As though they were magnetized, both of them seemed to get closer to each other. She looked up at him, his eyes gleaming, dark and dangerous, daring her to do something bold. Like kiss him. She moved even closer, all the while captured by that challenge in his eyes. Masculine, spicy, his scent teased her.

Speed.

She glanced at his lips barely inches away now. All she had to do was tilt her chin, reach up to his lips and. . . . She closed her eyes, swallowed, and took a deep breath. However she couldn't help but to flatten her palm against his chest. She pushed herself away as she heard the screams from a frustrated X approaching them.

"What's going on here?" X questioned as he practicality pushed Madison away from Speed.

"Nothing is going on X." Speed said nonchalantly as he started to walk away from X.

"Hey…don't walk away from me!" X growled as he grabbed his brother's wrist and brought him back to him.

"What?" Speed questioned.

"You were trying to move in on my girlfriend! I can't believe you!" X replied as rage began to overwhelm him.

He didn't know what came over him, but he found himself taking a swing at his brother. Being totally blindsided by X's punch, Speed hit the floor as blood dripped down from his lower lip. Franticly Madison rushed over to Speed's side as she looked up at X in disbelief.

"I can't believe you X! What was that for? Speed and I weren't going to do anything. And incase you've forgotten…you were the one that got in between Speed and I in the first place. I just can't believe you…you're not the X that I thought you were. Come on Speed." Madison said as she helped Speed off of the floor.

Once Madison fully got Speed up on his feet, she helped him make his way to his dorm as they left X standing in the middle of the student lounge confused.

'What just happened?' X thought to himself.

He didn't know…he had no idea. The only thing he knew was that he stood there with his brother's blood on his hand and was confused…about everything. In a way there were just times where he hated being the son of Speed Racer.

_PS: I hope this made sense. I absolutely suck at writhing relationship stuff. But I just wanted to thank __xXMidnightFireHeartxX__ for helping be get unstuck. So thanks again. _

_Like I said…I hope this chapter makes sense. I'll try to sum things up within the next couple of chapters. But if it doesn't make sense…let me know._

_All reviews are welcome. _

_Thanks for reading._


	21. Chapter 21

21 Keeping a Secret

"Here." Madison softly replied as she came back from the bathroom with a warm, wet washcloth.

Speed gladly took it from her as he pressed it against his lower lip. The bleeding had almost stopped, but the skin around the pink part of his lips had begun to swell.

"You're lucky he didn't break your jaw." Madison replied as she sat down on his bed while he still stood in front of the mirror.

"Yeah." Was all Speed said as he brought the washcloth away from his lips.

The bleeding seemed to have stopped, as there was no blood coming from the wound. Thankful that he could now finally sit down, he gladly tossed the washcloth in the dirty clothesbasket as he sat down next to Madison.

"How can you be so cool about everything? Your brother just punched you and your acting like it was nothing." Madison couldn't help but to ask.

"I don't know. I just figured it came with the territory. A couple of months ago I was a kid who grew up in an orphanage. Now Spritle is my uncle and X is my brother. Just another one of the burdens of being Speed Racer's son I guess." Speed softly replied, as Madison couldn't help but to feel a little sorry for him.

She did have to agree with him on that…it wasn't like Speed asked for anything to happen to him. It just always did. Rather somebody wanted to get at the Mach 6…or something else…something always seemed to happen rather Speed wanted it to or not.

However in retrospect, the same thing seems to have the same effect on Madison. Just because she is the daughter of Oriana Flub, things just seem to happen to her too. Which is why she thought about telling Speed about what happened yesterday. In reality it involved Conner, but it also involved Speed too because Conner was Speed's best friend.

"Hey…can I talk to you for a sec?" Madison questioned as she turned to face Speed.

"Sure…what's up?" He questioned.

But just as Madison opened her mouth to talk, the door opened to reveal Conner and Lucy as if they were on cue.

"Hey guys." Speed said as Conner took a seat on his own bed and Lucy took a seat on the giant beanbag chair that they had in their dorm.

"Are we interrupting something?" Lucy couldn't help but to ask.

"No…actually I'm glad you guys are here. I wanted to talk to you guys about something." Madison replied as she braced herself before she started to explain her situation.

XXX

X took a deep breath before he knocked on the door to his uncle's office. He softly heard Spritle give the okay to come in. He nervously placed his hand on the doorknob and slowly began to turn it. Once inside, he let out a small sigh as he shut the door behind him, as he was nervous to talk to his uncle about what was bothering him.

But he just had to talk to his uncle about what happened earlier. He knew he couldn't keep this a secret for long.

"Ah, X…what can I do for you?" Spritle questioned as he looked up from his desk.

"Can I talk to you uncle Spritle…like family to family for once?" X questioned.

Spritle took off his glasses and laid them down on his desk. He normally never wore glasses, but he sometimes wore cheaters if he had to look at a lot of paperwork for a long period of time.

He looked at his nephew and could tell something was bothering him. He had been doing paperwork for a while now and taking a break from it all sounded like a good idea.

"Of course X…you can always talk to me about anything. But why don't we step outside. I could use some fresh air." Spritle replied as he led the way out of his office.

"Headmaster." Zile replied as he passed Spritle in the hallway.

"Zile." Was all Spritle said in return.

Nothing was said as X followed his uncle out to the courtyard where they took a seat at a vacant picnic table. Unsure of how to start on what was bothering him, X let out a small sigh as he just rested his chin in the palm of his hands as he hoped that his uncle would start the conversation. And he did.

"What's wrong X? You're not acting like your normal self. You're never this quiet when you come into my office…you always say something." Spritle replied as he hoped to make X smile.

He smiled slightly, but the smile faded as it was followed by another sigh.

"I punched Speed earlier today…"

"What? You and your brother had a fight? What happened?" Spritle asked, as he was concerned about his nephew.

"I don't know. I tried to call Madison but she never answered. So I thought I'd go up to the student lounge. When I got there, I saw her with Speed. I don't know what came over me but I just ended up throwing a punch at him. I was okay until I saw my brother's blood on my hand and watching him walk away with Madison…." X started as he trailed off and started to roam his eyes around the courtyard.

"I'm disappointed in you X…but at the same time I can't help but to sympathize with you." Spritle replied as X looked over at his uncle with a surprised look on his face.

"What? You mean…you're not mad at me for punching my own brother?" X questioned.

"No…I'm just disappointed. None of you kids ask for anything that has happened to you within the past couple of months. I'm sorry X…I know it's hard to still accept the fact that Speed is your brother. I don't blame you for anything. It's not your fault that you're paying the price for being Speed Racer's son. But, we're still family and we can't change that. I know brother's fight, believe me. But try to take it easy on your brother…he's still trying to accept everything as well." Spritle replied as he saw a little smile creep onto X's face.

"Thanks uncle Spritle…I knew I could talk to you…"

"Always." Spritle told him.

Before they parted ways, Spritle couldn't help but to embrace his nephew in a hug. And for once, X actually felt like he was with his uncle…instead of the Academy's Headmaster.

"But promise me that you won't keep anything from me ever again." Spritle replied as he looked into his nephew's eyes.

"I promise…I promise not to keep any kind of secret from you ever." X told his uncle, as it was X who now gave his uncle a hug before they actually parted ways.

Spritle walked on in the direction of his office and X stayed back. He couldn't help but to watch his uncle until he could no longer see him. It was just that for once as long as he could remember he actually felt like he was with family…and not some faculty member.

True he had been nervous in talking to his uncle before, but now…he knew he could go to his uncle for anything. And he knew keeping a secret from his uncle was no longer necessary.

He now felt like he could go to his uncle for anything.

_PS: Yeah…this chapter's kinda boring. _

_I honestly didn't know what else to do._

_Hope it made sense._

_Still more to come._

_Thanks for reading._


	22. Chapter 22

22 Under the Rain

"Have fun in class." Madison told Speed as she walked him to his class the next morning.

"Yeah…I'll meet you in the cafeteria for lunch." Speed replied.

But before they parted ways, they stood there and gazed into each other's eyes for the longest time. They both knew what they wanted to do, but Madison forced herself not to…considering that she wasn't officially broken up with X.

It was just that, there was just something about Speed. She felt that same something that she felt towards him the night of the rally. She didn't know what it was then, and she didn't know what it was now…but she just loved being with Speed.

She could tell that Speed felt sort of the same way towards her as he too forced himself not to kiss her. It was just so hard not to kiss one another because in reality they could tell that the other one wanted to be kissed just as much as they did. But until Madison actually had the chance to talk with X, she knew that this wasn't the right time or place to get back together with Speed. As much as she didn't want to, she forced herself to break away from Speed.

"I'll see you at lunch." She told him as she proceeded to walk towards the direction of her dorm.

Once she was inside and the door was shut, she couldn't help but to lean against the door as all of her emotions were running haywire.

Madison's POV What is going on? Why do I get all-weak kneaded when I'm around Speed?

I'm feeling the same way that I felt towards him the night of the rally. Did I ever feel this way towards X? I don't think so…I don't really think so. I think what happened with X was just a freak thing that happened. It just happened. But for some reason, I can't get the idea out of my head that I'm supposed to be with Speed.

Madison couldn't help but to think. She let out a loud and confused sigh as she made her way over to her bed. It was a dark, gloomy, stormy day outside and since she wasn't officially back into the Academy, she plopped down on her bed and turned on the TV. But just as she was about to change the channel, there was a knock at the door.

"X?" She questioned as the door slid open to reveal X on the other side.

"Hey…look…I'm sorry about yesterday. I know I upset you and I didn't mean to." X started to explain.

"That's alright. Why don't you come on in where we can talk." She replied as she motioned for him to come into her dorm.

"I talked to Spritle yesterday about what happened." X replied.

"You did? Everything okay?" She questioned.

"Yeah…seems to be. I feel a lot better after talking to him. I just think that we're still trying to get used to the fact that we're brothers now. A lot of things just built up and I just let it all out on Speed. Trust me, the last thing I ever wanted to do was hurt my brother." X explained as Madison just looked over at him.

"I know…which is why I think I'm breaking up with you. Look…I like Speed, I always have since the first day I met him. And I don't want him to get hurt because of us. I like you too X…but I can't stand to see the two of you fight." Madison explained.

X let out a long, drawn out sigh, as he couldn't have agreed more with her. He never wanted to admit that he was wrong, but it was because of him that he ended up hurting his brother anyway. It started with Madison and ended with X punching his brother because he got jealous. He loved his brother and if he really liked Madison that much…X couldn't get in the way of that to the point where he would hurt his brother.

"I hate to admit it…but you're right. I'm sorry I broke the two of you up…for some reason I guess I thought I saw something there. But never really saw that you were more into my brother. But this doesn't mean that we can't still be friends right?" X couldn't help but to question.

"I don't see why not…"

"Cool." X replied as he made his way to the door as Madison walked with him.

She wrapped her arms around his neck as he wrapped his arms around the small of her back. And she couldn't help but to lay her head against his chest because in a way, it was a little hard to say goodbye. As they pulled away, they looked into each other's eyes as both of them couldn't help but to slightly smile at one another.

"I know I'm making the right choice. Speed is lucky to have you…he deserves the best." X replied as Madison smiled while at the same time she could feel her cheeks grow warm.

"Thanks X…"

"Sure…I'll catch you later." X replied as he smiled at her before he left her dorm.

XXX

_Speed…what are you up to?_ Madison couldn't help but to text him as she was completely board out of her mind.

I'm in the garage with Conner…why, what's up?

_Nothing…I'm board!_

_Come on down here then._

_K…see you in a few._ She told him as she excitingly placed the phone in her pocket.

Without ever grabbing a rain jacket, she hurriedly rushed down to the garage where she could finally be with Speed. And without saying a word, she opened the door to the garage and noticed that Speed had his back turned towards the door. He leaned over the fender of the Mach 6 as he worked under the hood. Conner noticed Madison walking in and she quietly hinted towards the fact for Conner to be quiet.

As she approached Speed, she gently wrapped her arms around his waist as she almost caused him to whack his head against the hood.

"Hey…I talked to X. He told me you broke up with him…"

"Damn…is nothing a secret around here?" Madison questioned as Speed let out a small chuckle.

"Yeah right…you're lucky to be going to the bathroom in private." Speed joked as Madison couldn't help but to agree with him.

"Conner…is the Mach 6 ready?" Speed questioned as he was itching to take the car out for a test drive.

"It should be." Conner told him.

"Sweet…thanks Conner. I'm thinking about taking it out for a spin…wanna come with me?" He questioned as he hoped that she would say yes.

She said nothing, however she just shot him a little bit of a devious smile before she made her way over to the passenger side of the Mach 6.

He couldn't help but to have the same devious smile creep onto his face as this would be the first time that he had been alone with Madison since the rally.

XXX

"I keep forgetting this is a dirt road." Speed said aloud as they were almost to the Pine View.

Madison let out a small chuckle, as Speed was not used to driving slow. But it was almost impossible not to go slow on this particular road that led to the Pine View. In fact, they were barely doing forty because the road practically was a mudslide with this much rain. But at least it was a good test run for the Mach 6.

"Wow…what a storm." Madison replied as a bolt of lightning flashed down from the sky.

"Yeah…but I just had to get out." Speed replied as he pulled up to the look out area of the Pine View.

"So…you talked to X?" Madison questioned, as she couldn't really think of anything to say.

"Yeah…I ran into him on my way down to the garage. He told me everything…he even told me that he talked to Spritle about yesterday." Speed replied.

"Ah…I think he feels bad about punching you yesterday. He didn't seem to happy with himself-"

"I know…but it happened. Can't change that now…So, when are they letting you back into school?" Speed asked as he tried to change the subject.

"I honestly don't know. I have to work with Racer X and Inspector Detector. Then I guess that'll be enough to clear my name and to start completely over." Madison explained as she found herself trailing off.

She leaned her elbow against the armrest of the passenger side door as she rested her chin in the palm of her hand. She looked out through the window at the rain that was still coming down from the night sky.

Silence began to drape over them, as the only thing that could be heard was the sound of the raindrops hitting the car. She wanted to talk to Speed about something that was bothering her and she knew that the only person in the world that would understand her would be him. But she was also nervous if she would in anyway hurt his feelings.

She didn't know…however, the only thing that she did know was that she couldn't take the silence anymore. She just had to break it.

"Speed…can I talk to you for a second?" Madison questioned as she nervously played with the rings that she had on her fingers.

"Of course…what's up?" Speed questioned as he turned his body slightly so that he could see Madison more easily.

"You know yesterday when I was talking to you guys about Racer X and Inspector Detector?" She asked as she looked over at Speed.

"Yeah-"

"Well…besides the fact for the reason that they're here to find out why the virtual track has been acting weird…there's also another reason why they're here." She explained as she nervously bit down on her bottom lip.

"Why else would they be here?" Speed questioned.

"Because…I had a long talk with Racer X the other day and he told me that my real mother is trying to find me. She found out what happened to the GRX after that race and found out that I was driving it. She contacted Racer X and Inspector Detector to see if they could me." She began to explain.

"That's pretty cool Madison." Was all Speed said as she found it hard to believe that Speed didn't seem to be offended by it.

"You mean…you're not upset that I brought it up?" Madison couldn't help but to question.

"Why would I be? -"

"I don't know…I just figured that…"

"Hey…it's okay. I'm sure when the time is right I'll find my father too. But that doesn't mean that I can't be happy for you in the mean time." Speed explained.

Madison couldn't bring herself to say anything. She was just still in shock at how easy it was to talk to Speed…about anything. She had her doubts about bring this up, but she couldn't believe how easy it was to talk to him.

"Well…we should get back. It's getting late and I don't think this storm is going to let up anytime soon." Was all Speed said as silence started to drape over them again.

However, Madison couldn't help but to let a sigh escape through her lips. In way…she didn't want to go back. She was just having a great time hanging out with Speed that she didn't want to go back to the loneliness of her dorm. But she did have to agree with Speed about the wickedness of this storm.

"Okay…but I get to drive." Madison playfully replied as a devious smile spread across her face.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." He told her as he smiled back at her.

He handed her the key to the Mach 6 as they hurriedly switched places. Laughter filled the inside of the car as they both were dripping wet. They weren't outside that long…but they were outside long enough to get soaked.

And with the same devious smile, she placed the key into the ignition and with one turn of her wrist the dash lit up and the engine fired. If it had not been raining she would have loved to drive the Mach 6 to it's full potential. But unfortunately she had to take it easy on the drive back to the Academy.

She pulled the Mach 6 in front of her dorm and for some reason they sat there with the engine running. She had such a great time with Speed that she almost didn't want him to leave. But being that they were back on campus, they had to play by the rules and technically Speed wasn't suppose to be anywhere near her dorm after nine-o'clock.

"Well, I should be getting to my dorm. It's way past curfew and if I'm caught here I'm dead." Speed replied.

"Yeah, I don't want you to get in trouble. But…thanks for listening to me tonight…"

"Hey, that's what friends do. Come on…I'll at least walk you to the door." Speed replied as Madison flashed him a small smile.

They stood in front of the door as rain continued to fall from the sky. Things felt all too familiar as she stood there with Speed because the same emotions ran through her now that ran through her right before X kissed her in the garage. She could tell that they both knew what they wanted to do, but they couldn't have been more afraid to do what they were thinking, considering what has already happened.

But Speed couldn't help but to listen to his heart and to lean into her as he smelled the scent of her skin that hadn't been washed off by the rain. Feeling the soft pressure that he had on her lips, a slight nervous tingle rushed through her body. But yet he lingered lightly as he knew she wanted to kiss him like he wanted to kiss her. Speed let the grasp of his lips lighten on hers. But as they slowly pulled away from the kiss, he heard her sigh and knew he had her once again.

Not really sure of what to say after they kissed, they nervously smiled back at one another. With her hand still shacking, she somehow managed to wave her I.D. in front of the electronic lock and the door slid open. But not wanting to leave Speed, she literally ran over to him, which practically caused him to fall against the Mach 6.

Knowing why she came back, he gazed down into her green eyes and couldn't let her go either. The rain still came down, but the only thing that he wanted to do was hold her in his arms. He never wanted to leave this position against the Mach 6 because he just wanted to be with her too…even if they were under the rain.

PS: Hope this made sense.

_Still shaky about writing relationship stuff._

_Still more to come…no where near finished yet._

_Thanks for reading._


	23. Chapter 23

23 Night

It was late, around eleven-thirty or so when Zile finally decided to leave his office. And he was just about to walk through the door when he heard his video chat go off on his computer. It had been a long day and there was nothing more that Zile wanted was to go home. He didn't really feel like chatting with _her._ But he knew if he didn't answer the call, he knew it would be unbearable when he got into the office tomorrow morning.

Not that he was afraid of _her_ or anything, he just couldn't help but to take a deep breath and to brace himself for what was about to come.

"Zile…"

"I know, I know…I haven't given you the Mach 6 yet. But perhaps we could go to lunch…where we can meet face to face!" Zile remarked as he plopped down on his big, plush, red and gold office chair to only be greeted by the sound of _her_ sarcastic laughter.

"Oh Zile. You know if you ever see me, I will have to dispose of you. Now…I think you know what we want." She grimly remarked

"I know…you want the Mach 6! Look…it's not that easy with those little brats running around…"

"I DON'T CARE! Bring us the car, or we'll come looking for your daughter." She hissed.

"Wait…you don't…"

"Good bye Zile." She said before her computer screen went blank.

Zile turned his computer off as well and sat back in his chair and let out an annoyed sigh. He knew Annalise could help him retrieve the Mach 6…but he also didn't want her to become part of a proposition. She was his only daughter and being the man that Zile was, didn't mean that he didn't love his daughter. In fact, he loved his daughter very much and he didn't want her to get sucked into this like he was.

But what could he do? He had to somehow get the Mach 6…or it would be his daughter.

'What did they want with her anyway?' Zile couldn't help but to ask himself.

Probably nothing, _she _was just more than likely using Annalise as a threat if he didn't bring _her_ the Mach 6. But whatever, Zile was way too tired to think about anything…he was way too tired to even think about his own daughter.

But he had to somehow get at the Mach 6…even if he was tired. He had to do it.

XXX

Madison had just pulled on a sweatshirt when she heard a knock at the door. She knew exactly who it was and couldn't be more excited to answer it. Not wanting anyone to see that Speed was in her dorm after curfew, she grabbed a hold of his wrist and dragged him inside.

"You do realize that if I'm caught here…I'm dead." Speed replied.

"I know." She began to say as she walked up to him.

With a smile on her face, she wrapped her arms around his waist as she laid her head against his chest. He willingly wrapped his arms around her in return.

"I just didn't want to leave you tonight." She softly explained into his chest.

Speed let out a warm sigh, as his grip around her became tighter. He hated to admit it and he knew if he was caught in Madison's dorm, he knew he would be dead. But he didn't seem to care, as he didn't want to leave her either.

"I know…I didn't want to leave you either." He softly replied.

Feeling completely overwhelmed she felt her insides tighten from nerves and happiness. She couldn't have helped but to feel slightly nervous as this was the first time that she has ever spent the night with a guy before…but at the same time she was also extremely happy that Speed wanted to stay with her too.

It was just about one-o'clock in the morning, as Speed couldn't help but to let a yawn escape through his lips.

"I know me too. As much as I would like to stay up with you…I'm getting tired too." Madison replied, as she couldn't help but to yawn as well.

Simultaneously they made their way over to the bed and plopped down. As if they were magnetized, Madison sank into Speed's chest as he willingly wrapped his arms around her. And not really sure of what to say or talk about, Madison just reached for the remote that laid on the nightstand next to her bed.

She couldn't help to think that, that might have seemed rude to do so, but she also knew that they both were extremely tired and knew that they wouldn't be awake for too much longer.

But the nice thing about Speed was that they didn't necessarily have to talk all the time. It was just nice to hang out without feeling like something had to be said. .

However, before either one of them knew it they fell asleep without having to worry about coming up with a conversation.

XXX

As the morning sunshine poured through the windows of Madison's dorm, she woke up due to the bright light. She rose out of bed as she yawned and stretched while realizing that they had separated during the night. Speed was still sound asleep as she couldn't help but to lean over him as she softly gave him a kiss on his cheek without trying to wake him up.

But as much as she didn't want to wake him, she had to get up because for some reason she found that she was very thirsty. She swung the covers off and went to step down on the floor when her legs just completely gave out. She hit the floor hard and Speed shot up out of bed at the sound of the loud thud. He looked over across the bed and noticed that Madison laid there on the floor.

"What happened…are you okay?" Speed questioned as he moved to her side of the bed.

"I don't know. I went to go get up and I just fell. It was like I couldn't stand up at all." Madison explained to Speed.

With an eyebrow raised, Speed tried to figure out as to what was going on…but quickly came to the conclusion that he didn't have a clue. He just wished that he could figure it out so that he could stop whomever it was that was causing things to happen around campus.

And with that thought in mind, he wanted to go to Spritle's office, but first he had to get Madison up off the floor. And as Speed swung his legs out over to the side of the bed, he placed his feet on the floor and went to pick Madison up. However, he just fell on top of her as he put all of his weight down on the floor when he tried to pull her up.

"This isn't good." Speed remarked rather sarcastically.

"Ya think?" Madison snapped back.

"We've gotta contact Spritle." Speed replied as Madison subconsciously reached for her phone.

"Crap…my phone's charging on the desk!" Madison frustratingly replied.

"We've gotta move somehow…"

"Don't you think that I would love to do so! We're stuck here until somebody realizes that you're missing." Madison replied as she heard a sigh escape from Speed.

"You're right." Speed softly replied in defeat that he had completely ran out of ideas as to what to do.

And knowing that there was absolutely nothing that they could do, they somehow managed to get comfortable on the floor. Considering that it would be a while before anybody realized that Speed was missing.

It was just that he knew someone did something to them during the night…and he was damn sure that he would get whoever it was that did this to them.

_PS: I know it's short…but couldn't think of anything else to do._

_Hope it makes sense._

_Thanks for reading._


	24. Chapter 24

24 Tears

Just to let you guys know a head of time…at the beginning of this chapter I do focus on Speed. But towards the end I start to focus on Annalise.

_Why? _

_Because I feel like changing her character from that of the shows. _

_Why…because it's a fanfic and I, well…can._

_This chapter is also rated T for the mention of drugs. I mentioned __Narcolite Benzamine, which was mentioned in the 2008 Speed Racer movie._

_Nothing too horrible…just wanted to warn everybody._

_Enjoy! _

Class was about to start and Lucy sat in her seat puzzled at the fact that Speed wasn't in class yet. She glanced over at Conner and noticed he seemed to be thinking about the same thing that she was, so there was no use in asking if he had seen Speed this morning. She even noticed that Professor Winn seemed to be puzzled by Speed's absence as she looked at his seat rather oddly as she took attendance.

"That's unusual for Speed not to be in class." Professor Winn said out loud as she marked things down in her grade book.

"I was thinking the same thing Professor." Lucy replied as she overheard Professor Winn.

"So, neither one of you has seen Speed this morning?" She asked as she looked at Lucy, then Conner, then to his brother X in which none of them had an answer.

"Spritle…we need to see you immediately please." Was all Professor Winn said as she spoke into her walkie-talkie.

Spritle arrived at the classroom minutes later as X sat there concerned about his brother. It wasn't like Speed to not be in class. He immediately joined Spritle down on the floor. But really couldn't say anything as Spritle and Professor Winn stood there and talked.

"You haven't talked to your brother at all today X?" Spritle questioned.

"No. I haven't talked to him since yesterday." X answered.

Spritle let out a confused sigh as he thought of what to do. But what could he have done besides look for his nephew?

"Okay Professor Winn. We'll go look for Speed. X won't be missing anything today will he?" Spritle questioned before he pulled X out of class.

"Not at all. Keep me posted okay?" Professor Win asked before Spritle and X left the classroom.

After looking all over campus, Spritle and X began to run out of places as to where Speed could be. They checked the library, his garage, the student lounge and they even checked his own dorm. Speed was no where to be found as to what Spritle and X thought.

They sat at a vacant picnic table in the school's courtyard as they thought of where Speed could be. The only place that X could possibly think of was that he could be with Madison. But Speed couldn't be…could he?

'Maybe he really is my brother.' X couldn't help but to think to himself.

But if he really was with Madison, could X rat him out? He couldn't let his brother get caught being in a girl's dorm, but he also knew that people were concerned about him. Even though X didn't want to, he had to suggest Madison's dorm before Spritle called upon Racer X and Inspector Detector.

"Well…we've checked everywhere that we could think of where Speed could be. The only place we haven't checked is Madison's dorm." X replied as Spritle just looked at his nephew with an eyebrow raised.

He knew X would sometimes be with Annalise, but Speed just didn't seem like the type. Then again, he was related to X…it wasn't like Spritle couldn't have ruled that idea out. Even though he didn't want to.

"Well, I don't like the thought of it…but let's go check it out. If he's there…he's going to be in so much trouble!" Spritle softly greeted through his teeth as they left the picnic table.

"I'll let you go in. I'll be over here out of the way…for now." Spritle sighed as they approached Madison's dorm.

X got her extra dorm key out of his pocket from when they were dating and waved it in front of the electronic lock. The door slid open and X couldn't believe what he saw.

"X…what are you doing here?" Speed questioned as he looked up because he heard somebody walk in.

Needless to say that he was shocked when he saw that it was X.

"Yo, bro…Spritle's outside and he's getting ready to kill you…"

"What…it's nothing like that. Nothing happened…"

"So you guys didn't-" X replied as he trailed off from his own thoughts figuring that Speed could guess what he was trying to get at.

"What! No…why would I even think of…"

"Could you guys save the guy talk for later!" Madison frustratingly yelled.

"Sorry…what happened?" X questioned as he helped both Speed and Madison up off the floor.

But as they tried to stand up, they were still very weak and looked like hell. It was then that X realized that something wasn't right.

And after Speed finished explaining what happened the best he could, X immediately ran out to Spritle to give him an update.

"Think I should call Racer X and Inspector Detector?" Spritle asked X.

"Maybe…someone did something and they're the only ones that I can think of who could possible catch them." X answered as he proceeded to walk back to Madison's dorm while he let his uncle take care of everything.

XXX

It was a little while later when Racer X and Inspector Detector arrived at Madison's dorm. Once they were inside, they started to look around for clues when Racer X spotted a small glass vial lying under the bed. He picked it up and carefully opened the glass vial that held some sort of clear liquid. When he unscrewed the top, the lid had an eyedropper and he proceeded to squeeze the liquid back into the vial. The liquid had the constancy of water, which made Racer X curious enough to bring the vial up to his nose.

After he brought the vial away from his nose, a slight smirk appeared on his face, which made everyone curious as so what was in the vial.

"Narcolite Benzamine. A high debilitating drug. Stays in their system for hours, but leaves without a trace." Racer X replied as he twisted the cap back onto the vial and stuck the vial into his pocket.

"But what does that mean? Somebody drugged them?" X questioned.

"Precisely. We recommend that you kids be extremely careful until we catch these guys. We will have somebody posted outside your dorms from now on. Please let us know if anything else happens." Racer X said on their way out of Madison's dorm.

"Thank you guys…we will be in touch." Spritle replied as Racer X and Inspector Detector left Madison's dorm.

"So now what? We wait until they do something else?" X questioned.

"I'm afraid that's all we can do X. We don't even know who's doing this." Spritle replied in an effort to try to calm X down.

Spritle was right. They had no clue who was doing any of this. But X wanted to find out, and he thought he might have some sort of clue as to who would be behind everything.

"X…where are you going?" Speed questioned as X just began to leave Madison's dorm without saying a word.

"Huh…oh, I forgot I have to be at a meeting. Get some rest bro." Was all he said as he walked out leaving everyone puzzled at his exit.

But X was no where near puzzled as he thought about who could possibly be behind everything that has happened at the campus over the past couple of months. And before he knew it, he found himself knocking on the door to his ex-girlfriend's dorm.

"X?" Annalise questioned as she opened the door.

"Why…why are you doing this to my brother?" X questioned as he let himself into Annalise's dorm.

He turned around to a confused Annalise as she just looked at him as she was trying to figure out what X was even talking about.

"What are you talking about X. I have done nothing to your brother…."

"What am I talking about? Somebody drugged him and his girlfriend last night and you're telling me you have no idea who was behind it! -"

"No X…I have no clue who was behind it. Why don't you believe me?" She questioned, as she became rather irritated at the fact that X was constantly drilling her with questions.

"Gee, maybe it's because of what you've done in the past. You've tried to take my brother out on purpose during Professor Winn's class and let's not forget your little stunt that caused Madison to go to the hospital!" He explained, as he couldn't help but to raise his voice.

But X was shocked, as Annalise became hysterical. She turned her back towards X as she hid her face in the palm of her hands and began to cry. X was taken back by Annalise and couldn't help but to wonder what in the world she was crying about. So therefore he couldn't help but to ask.

"Annalise?" Was all X questioned as he kindheartedly placed a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"I am so sorry! I never truly wanted to hurt Speed. It was just, I got jealous because you were always choosing him and his crew over me. Face it X, ever since he came along you barley spent any time with me. I just wanted you back…"

"He is my brother Annalise. I'm still trying to get used to that idea too…we all are." X replied as tears were still streaming down Annalise's cheek.

"You've got to believe me that I never truly wanted to hurt your brother. I'm trying to change X! Truly I am…I'm tired of living under _his_ shadow. I can't take it anymore! I want to be my own person…I want to change. And I know you're the only one who can help me do so." Annalise cried.

X was stunned. He couldn't believe what he just heard Annalise say. Within the time that he hasn't talked to Annalise, she sure had changed…a lot. Maybe she really was trying to change.

And X did have to admit that he did miss her…a lot. They were the perfect couple before Speed came along, even X had to agree with that. But it wasn't like he could choose one over the other. But he couldn't ignore Annalise either.

There was just something about the way that she confessed everything that made X believe her. He knew her father could be overbearing at times, maybe she really was trying to change. X couldn't help but to think as he continued to look at her as he tried to figure her out.

But within that amount of time, there was no way he could. And just for a second Annalise had stopped crying long enough to look into X's questioning eyes. Unfortunately no questions were answered as to who drugged his brother and his girlfriend. But one thing was for sure was that it was clear that X did miss Annalise. And just by the look in her eyes X could somehow tell that she was telling the truth.

Even though she was Zile Zazic's daughter, didn't mean that she would follow in his footsteps. And even though he thought that she would, he was wrong in accusing her to do so.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to accuse you of anything…"

"It's okay…what choice did you have?" Annalise questioned as she somehow expected X to do so.

"Yeah…hey, I'm willing to start completely over. That is…if you are?" X questioned.

Did Annalise hear him right? Was he giving her a second chance? She knew she heard him correctly, she knew she did. She just couldn't believe it…X was giving her a second chance!

"Thank you X. You're the only one that believes in me." Annalise replied as she found herself burring her face into X's chest.

"You're not the only one who's dealing with stuff, but I promise we'll get through everything together." X replied.

He placed his pointer finger under her chin so that he could tilt her head up so that he could look into her eyes. A satisfied look spread across Annalise's face, as she couldn't have been happier that X was giving her a second chance.

And he couldn't help but to caress the palm of his hand against her cheek as it just felt good to hold her in his arms once again. Annalise couldn't help but to feel the same way, as she couldn't help but to cry. Noticing this, X tilted her head and gently brushed his lips against her's as he proceeded to wipe away the tears that fell on her cheek.

PS: Sorry, this chapter will make better sense later on…I promise

_Like I said, I do mentioned Narcolite Benzamine_. _It was a drug that was used in the 2008 Speed Racer film._

_I don't even know if it's a real drug or not, so if it is could you please tell me and I'll make better sense of it in this chapter._

_Thanks._

_Thanks for reading. _


	25. Chapter 25

25 No Time

"Nervous?" Madison asked Speed on their way down to the track.

It was almost the start of the Unlimited Car Parts race and Madison could tell that Speed was a bit nervous…considering the fact that he hadn't really said much on their way down to the track.

"Kind of…only because it's the first race since your accident. That and the fact that Racer X and Inspector Detector are here to observe the race, who knows what _they'll_ try to pull today. So yeah, I guess you can say I'm nervous." Speed explained.

"Don't worry…you'll be fine. Racer X and Inspector Detector are only here to protect us…not to watch you personally." Madison replied in an effort to get him to relax.

"Yeah…I guess your right. You should probably get together with Conner and Lucy. I think the race is about to start." Speed explained as they approached the Mach 6.

"Yeah, but I can't leave without wishing you good luck." Madison said with a smile that stretched from ear to ear.

Likewise, Speed had a smile that was just about as big as Madison's. But before he let her go, he brought her into his arms and guided her closer to him. They were so close that she could feel his heart beat against her own chest.

He was nervous, she could tell. But she also knew that Speed never liked to show his nervousness during a race. Just something that he always did.

But she could still feel his heart beat against her chest as she looked up at him. He had one hand rested around the small of her back while he held his helmet in the other. She felt his hand glide up her back as he slowly bent down to kiss her, but they were torn apart when X and Annalise greeted them.

"Good luck today bro." X encouraged his brother.

"You too X." Speed replied back as the Racer brothers touched knuckles.

X and Speed exchanged smiles as X walked back to his car when Speed suddenly realized that X was with Annalise.

"Please tell me you saw X with Annalise and that it's just not my imagination?" Speed couldn't help but to asked Madison.

"Yeah…I saw that too. But don't worry about it. Worry about kicking everybody's butt. I'm going to go by Conner and Lucy now. Good luck Speed." Madison replied as she slowly started to pull away from him.

But he couldn't let her go without kissing her. Without letting her go, he dragged her back and lightly brushed his lips against hers. But before she knew it, she found herself caressing the side of his neck as he proceeded to kiss her.

And while they kissed, she could feel the eyes of jealous fan girls all around her, which for some reason made her want to kiss him even more. But she knew she couldn't, she had to break away before they really got into each other.

"Good luck Speed." Madison repeated as she slowly pulled away.

Speed just smiled as he felt her hand slide down the front of his chest as she started to walk away. He stood there next to the Mach 6 and watched her make her way over to the pits to where he couldn't see her anymore.

Speed took a deep breath as he slid into his car. Once inside, he looked up to where Spritle stood on top of the academy's roof behind a podium. But as he continued to look in the direction of his uncle, he noticed Racer X standing with him. He couldn't help but to wonder why Racer X was up there with Spritle. But as if he were on cue, Spritle began to speak.

"I'm sure many of you are wondering why Racer X is standing next to me. And I'll be happy to explain. He used to race with my brother and he's now a very good friend of mine and I'm pleased to announce that he's this year's marcher for the annual Unlimited Car Parts race…. Please welcome, Racer X." Spritle explained as the crowd below him started to cheer.

"Thank you Spritle. I'm very pleased to be this year's marcher, so…shall we get this race started?" Racer X said into the microphone as the crowd below him still cheered.

"Then let's get this race started. Ladies and gentlemen…start your engines! -"

The crowd still cheered as the drivers started their cars. It was seconds before the light turned green and they took off down the front straight away. As they crossed over the device that stretched from one side of the track to the other, the virtual gate opened. And as they crossed over the same device on the other side of the track, another virtual gate opened and they were brought into Lightning Alley.

As they first entered the virtual world, Speed couldn't help but to take a deep breath.

'Out of all tracks, they had to pick this one?' Speed thought to himself as he began to slow down a bit.

Noticing this, X couldn't help but to connect to Speed's comp system.

"Speed…you okay?" X questioned, which sort of caught Speed off guard, as he wasn't expecting X to pop through on his comp system like that.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine. Just brought back some memories is all…considering it's Lightning Alley…"

"Yeah, I noticed that too. But you might want to pick up the pace if you even want to be in this race." X mentioned.

"What do you mean?" Speed questioned unaware of his status.

"You're in last place dude. I don't mind you loosing to me, but not to everyone else. I know you can do better than that." X replied as he tried to give his brother a little encouragement.

"Thanks X…I'll see you in a minute…"

"You better." X said as he disappeared off of Speed's comp system.

Within a little while later, Speed made a huge comeback, as he was now right behind his brother. But as usual to the Racer brothers, the track seemed to be acting up as lightning just seemed be coming down from the sky like crazy.

Speed just dodged a lightning bolt as it struck the track, which caused him to slide off course. But of course he was back in the race with little next to no time to spare.

PS: Yeah, I know it's short…

_But don't worry. I just thought of a whole bunch of stuff last night for this fanfic. _

_It should be interesting if I can pull everything off that I thought of._

_Anyway, thanks for reading: The Challenge _

_Part two should be posted soon.._

_There's a lot more adventures to come!_


	26. Chapter 26

Epilogue

Expectations

And to everyone's surprise, Annalise crossed the finish line. Of course X was right by her side. Only once did he make an attempt to go over to his brother.

Speed didn't mind, however, he was just surprised that Annalise won. And that X was back together with her. But whatever, there had been a lot of strange things happening around campus that Annalise and X were the last thing on his mind. Truthfully, he was just sort of glad that the race was over.

It had been a long day and there was nothing more that he wanted to do now then to relax. But that wasn't about to happen anytime soon as a woman approached him.

"Speed, Speed Racer…right?" She questioned in sort of a soft, mysterious voice.

Speed looked at her for a moment before he answered her. He couldn't help but to be a little hesitant to answer her because to him, she looked a little…well, weird.

She was tall with short black hair. It was cut short in the back, but gradually got longer in the front. She sported a long, light, black coat that covered everything and stopped right past her knees. And what Speed found interested was that she had on a pair of black dress shoes.

To Speed she just looked out of place as almost everyone at the track had on jeans or a nice pair of slacks, but not like they were at a business meeting. And maybe she had just come from one, but even still…there was just something about her that seemed a little weird. But it wasn't like Speed could have ignored her, she could be a sponsor or something. He had to be nice to her, even if she weirded him out.

"Yeah, I'm Speed Racer. Who are you?"

"I'm with Henderson Racing. My boss sent me over here to talk to you. He likes the way you race Speed, he thinks that you'll be perfect for our team." She said as Speed just looked at her with a blank, but happy look on his face as he was trying to figure her out.

"For real? You want me on your team? -"

"Hi Speed, what's going on?" Spritle questioned as he walked up next to his nephew.

"Headmaster Spritle…it's a pleasure to meet you. I'm with Henderson Racing and I was just seeing if Speed would like to join our team…"

"I'm sorry, I don't think I caught your name." Spritle replied.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry. I'm Jackie, Jackie Robinson." She replied as she stuck out her hand for both Speed and Spritle to shake.

But at the same time she looked at them through her dark sunglasses thankful that neither of them could see her facial expression. It took everything she had not to crack when she told them that she was Jackie Robinson.

"Nice to meet you Ms. Robinson. So, is this like a serious offer?" Spritle questioned getting back to what they were talking about before.

"Absolutely. We would love nothing more than to have Speed on our team."

"Well Speed, what do you think?" Spritle questioned as he could tell his nephew was a little unsure of what to say.

Nervous, he reached his hand to the back of his head and scratched it as he searched for something to say. Sure it would be awesome to go pro, but this was also his first year of school. It would be truly awesome to go pro, but for some reason he didn't think he could do it. Not yet anyway.

"I'm sorry Ms. Robinson, but this is only my first year at the Academy. I would like to get more experience under my belt before I go pro." Speed replied.

And as for some reason he couldn't help but to wonder what his uncle thought of his decision.

"I understand Speed. But here's my business card if you change your mind. It was very nice to meet both of you." She replied.

"You too." Speed and Spritle said in unison as they walked away from her.

"Do you think I made the right decision Uncle Spritle?" Speed couldn't help but to ask as he found himself second-guessing his decision.

"Speed, I can't make those kind of decisions for you. But whatever decision you make, I'll be right here." Was all Spritle said.

The corner of Speed's lips curled up in a small smile, as he was glad his uncle was so supportive.

"Thanks Uncle Spritle…"

"Anytime Speed. Go to your friends, I'm sure they're wondering where you are." Spritle suggested.

Speed took him up on his offer as he proceeded to walk in the direction of his pit box. And as he reached his friends, they were all wondering the same thing.

"Where have you been? We were wondering if you were going to show up?" Madison questioned as she greeted Speed with a hug.

"Sorry, I would have been here sooner but somebody from Henderson Racing stopped me. She wanted to know if I would be interested in joining their team…"

"Speed, that's awesome. What did you say?" Lucy questioned out of excitement.

"Well, I turned her down. I would like to get more experience before I sign with a team…"

"That's understandable…I'm so proud of you." Madison replied as she laid her head against Speed's chest.

He looked down at her and just brushed his lips against hers. That was just his way of saying thank you, without actually saying it.

"Is anybody else hungry?" Speed questioned as everyone practically nodded their head in agreement.

"Awesome, let's go get some dinner." Speed suggested.

XXX

While Lucy and Madison waited for Speed and Conner, Madison couldn't help but to notice a mysterious woman out of the corner of her eye. She walked alone and was dressed in black. Her hair was black and was cut short, but gradually got longer in the front. She had on a light, long black coat that stopped passed her knees and to top it off she wore a pair of black dress shoes.

For some reason, she made Madison nervous, which caused her to move to the other side of the table so that she didn't have to look in her direction. Even still, she couldn't help but to feel that she was still looking over in their direction. True she had on dark sunglasses and she could have been looking at anything, but it just felt like she was starring at them.

"Everything okay?" Lucy couldn't help but to ask as she noticed that Madison became nervous about something.

"Yeah, there's just this strange woman over there who seems to be looking over here for some reason." Madison explained as Lucy turned around.

"Weird…maybe if we ignore her, she'll go away." Lucy suggested, but became just as nervous as Madison and hoped that Speed and Conner would join them soon.

And as if on que, Madison spotted Speed and Conner walking back from the garage. Without waiting for Lucy, she left the table to be with Speed. However, Lucy followed in her footsteps.

"Hey, you guys okay? You seem nervous about something?" Speed questioned as he noticed the looks on Madison and Lucy's faces.

"Not really. There's this strange woman over there and she's been starring at Lucy and I for the past ten minutes. It's just creepy." Madison explained.

Speed and Conner roamed their eyes around the courtyard when Speed discovered her first. He recognized her right away and knew exactly who it was.

"Oh yeah, that's the woman who came up to me. She probably just recognizes you from being with me. It's probably nothing." Speed explained.

"I hope your right. She's just creepy-"

"Yeah…but whatever. Let's get some lunch. I'm starved." Speed replied, as he wasn't in the mood to worry about some mysterious sponsor.

That was far from the last thing on his mind. The first semester was now over and there was nothing more that Speed wanted to do then to relax.

So much has happened within this semester that he was actually looking forward to two weeks off. And as he thought back, he just couldn't believe that a couple of months ago he went from being adopted out of an orphanage to being Spritle's nephew, X's brother and Speed Racer's son. Everything happened so fast that he just felt like he constantly lived on the fast track.

Which is why for some reason, he stopped Madison in her tracks as he let Lucy and Conner walk on. They're relationship happened so fast that he never really felt like he's kissed her. Sure, they've kissed plenty of times, but nothing ever felt real. And for some reason, he just felt like kissing Madison without anyone around.

Madison was a little curious as to why he pulled her against him, but suddenly realized his motivation.

"What?" She couldn't help but to question as she looked into his blue eyes with wonder.

"Nothing-" Speed explained as he let out a small chuckle as Madison did the same.

For some reason, she found herself getting even closer to Speed. She flattened the palm of her hand against his chest as she gripped onto his t-shirt as he proceeded to move closer to her lips. She took a deep breath, swallowed and all the while she was captured by the challenge in his eyes.

With everything that has happened, they were still together. And they both couldn't believe it. She gladly flickered a glance at his lips and they were barely inches away now. Within seconds they're lips touched and she was once again his.

However, without them knowing, she was still watching them from where Madison spotted her earlier. She was just amazed that she was with Speed Racer's son. Of all people she was with him.

If only Madison knew that she was really Oriana Flub and not some mysterious sponsor. But she knew that, that was far from Madison's, or any one else's expectations. And knowing this, she finally left as she just let Madison be…for now.

_PS: Well…what'dya think? _

_Series one is done!_

_I can't believe I wrote twenty-five chapters of this and it only took me about eleven weeks!_

_Anyway, I hope ya'll enjoyed the Challenge. _

_Hope everything made sense._

_There's plenty more to come_

_As you can tell I'm just getting started!_

_Hope you enjoyed it, thanks for reading._


End file.
